Trouble
by DemiShantel
Summary: Totally AU. OOC Rachel is a badass and she's just moved from California to Lima. The second she walks into the school with her Bob Marley t-shirt and tight jeans, Noah Puckerman was hooked, but maybe hes not the only one. Lots of drama and pairings. Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Puckleberry fanfic and there is gonna be a lot of stuff going on. I've read so many stories and even though I love them all there are always things in the story line that I wish I could add, so instead of thinking about it, I decided why don't I just try to make on myself? Let me know what you guys think about this first chapter and whether or not I should go on.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to be Ryan Murphy so, I don't own glee.**

"You're breaking up with me? Why?"

"Your credit score is terrible, and what I need as a woman is financial security," Santana claimed before sauntering down the hallway, making sure her Cheerios uniform swished a little more than usual.

_Fuck this. I'm done with high school girls. Whatever, cougars love the Puckasaurus anyway. _

/~/~/~/

Rachel stood in the bathroom adjacent to her room, staring at herself in the mirror. She was pretty pleased with the end result after trying to get at least a little dolled up for the first day at her new school. Rachel was already sick of this cow town, and didn't know why she was bothering trying to put effort into something as uneventful as the first day at Mckinley high school, but even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, even if you paid her, she knew she was nervous. She grew up with her friends from Bellview high school. She'd known them since kindergarten so the thought of having to make new ones was nerve wracking. She just pushed the thought away and instead picked up the black Jansport back pack that she sewed a big gold star onto and headed down stairs.

"Dad, Daddy. I'm ready."

"Oh, no you're not. You're going to sit here and eat some pancakes." Hiram, her tall, African American father, who she called Dad, said to her while grabbing her shoulders to lead her to the wooden table in the dining room attached to the kitchen.

"I really can't, Dad, I just can not be late for school. You know how I feel about punctuality." Rachel could see the disappointment flash across her father's face and she instantly felt guilty for spending so much time in the mirror.

"Oh, well that's fine sweetheart. Us Berrys make sure to make a good first impression and that starts with being on time."

"Exactly! But I will take those slices of toast, and I'll be sure that I come down earlier from now on." After seeing the smile on her Dad's face. Rachel knew she said the right thing. Hiram Berry might look tough and for anyone who has seen, met, or knows him, they know that he is, but when it comes to his daughter he's the softy out of the two fathers. Walking out of the door, down the driveway and to the blue Prius that was parked on the street, Rachel made her way to school.

/~/~/~/

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Chang! Mario is so much fucking better than Sonic. You're a pussy for even thinking that." Puck was getting angry by how stupid his best friend was. It might be just a video game but the way that his Asian best friend came to the totally wrong conclusion about the two games pissed him off. Besides, it wasn't like this wasn't a usual thing. Their biggest arguments were always about video games.

"Dude, you're so wrong it's not even funny."

"Chang, whatever. You're pissing me off. So you coming over after school today? I got the new Call of Duty."

"Obviously. Do you even have to ask?" Puck chuckled at how easily him and his best friend fell back into place with their conversation. They started making their way to homeroom when Puck immediately stopped with Chang almost crashing into him. "Dude what the fu-"

"Shut up! Who is that?" Puck was staring intensely at the short, tan, girl with extremely long wavy brown hair and the biggest brown eyes that he has ever seen. If the sight of her facial features alone didn't stop him in his tracks then her outfit definitely did. Puck couldn't help but notice the fitted black Bob Marley t-shirt the girl was wearing, the skin-tight dark denim jeans and slightly scuffed black and white converse. To say that the girl did not look amazing would be the biggest lie of the century.

_Damn who is that girl and why haven't I see her before? _

Rachel slowly but confidently made her way into McKinley high school making sure she did not show any signs of her nervousness. The halls were subtly covered with school spirit, but anyone who walked through the halls could tell it was there. Everything was red and white, from the tiles on the floor, to the walls, to the lockers. Rachel focused on not looking like a complete idiot for not having any idea if she was going in the right direction or not. The school was bigger than her high school before because even though she lived in the huge state of California; she grew up in the city. Suburb schools were totally different. Rachel's gaze settled on the piercing hazel eyes that were staring into her own brown ones. To say it made her feel uncomfortable would be a huge understatement. Trying to be subtle, Rachel looked around at the rest of the people in the hallway, looking to see if the gaze was meant for someone else. She knew she hadn't been subtle enough when the mouth that was attached the face of the hazel eyes turned into a smirk and he raised his one eyebrow. Rachel immediately rolled her eyes, even if a small blush was washing over her cheeks, and turned to find her locker until she felt a thud.

"Watch it dwarf!" The blond cheerleader was taller than Rachel and stood there with an ice cold glare. Anyone could tell that she ruled the school just by the way that she presented herself with two other cheerleaders standing slightly behind her on each side.

"Oh, my mistake." Rachel was a little intimidated, but not enough for anyone to tell. She was going to apologize immediately, but because of the way that the blond girl treated her, Rachel felt that she didn't deserve it and now she wasn't really sorry.

"Obviously it is hobbit."

"What are you 7? What's with the nicknames. You don't even know me." Rachel was starting to get irritated by how juvenile the girl was being and not only that, but the fact that people were just standing around watching and snickering every time the girl called her a name.

"I don't want to get to know you, but what I do know is that you are now in my way, so move." Quinn kept the ice cold glare that was still playing on her face. She wasn't usually this much of a bitch, but Finn and her got in an argument the night before about his annoyance at her halting their make out session to pray, and she was still pretty angry about it. She did feel kind of bad that the new girl was the first to encounter the Queen Bitch attitude and got the irritation for Finn head on, but she would never let that get to her.

"Whatever," Rachel said. _I'm already making friends. Whoopee. _She moved around the three cheerleaders and kept going in the direction she thought locker 1043 would be in until she felt someone grabbing her arm and pulling her in the opposite direction. "What the-"

"You're going in the wrong direction, my little troublemaker."

"How do you know where I'm going and who are you?" Rachel said with a raised eyebrow, a little worried about whether the guy was actually helping her or not. Everyone at this school seemed to be creepy or bitchy and those weren't good qualities to choose from.

"I heard you mumbling 1043 and looking at the lockers before your encounter with Quinn. And I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Oh is that who that bottle of sunshine was? Quinn? I'll remember that and I'm Rachel Berry." They stopped walking and Rachel looked at the red locker with the gold label that read 1043. She would have never found it that fast without his help. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Anyone who isn't a friend of Quinn's is a friend of mine." She chuckled at his joke, but she knew that it probably was the truth. This was Ohio and after having two gay dads, she had great gaydar, even though a blind person could see that about Kurt, so she didn't think that the cheerleader with the gold cross around her neck would take too much of a liking to the skinny boy. Once Rachel finished at her locker, her and Kurt compared schedules and she was happy to know that they did have at least some classes together, even if it was just two. She was happy to know that there would be someone there to help her out.

"Yo Hummel, who's your friend?" The boy who was looking at Rachel before her encounter with Quinn pushed past her new friend and stood right in front of her with the same smirk across his face.

"I'm Rachel and you are?"

"Noah Puckerman."

"Nice to meet you No-"

"Everyone calls me Puck"

"Well, I'm not everyone, _Noah_." Puck didn't know why he didn't start flipping out at the fact that the girl was calling him Noah. Maybe it was because she seemed like a badass like him, or maybe it was the star of David hanging around her neck, but he wanted to find out.

"No you are not. So, babe, I was thinking that since we're both hot Jews and you're new here, I'll show you around."

"That's very nice of you, but I'm sure that Kurt can manage just fine." Rachel pulled Kurt by the arm and started walking to AP chemistry which they luckily shared together, but before she could turn the corner she called to the boy who was still leaning against her locker and looking at her with what looked like disbelief. "Oh, and Noah? I'm not your babe." She plastered a big smile on her face and turned the corner. Before Puck could pull himself together after his little conversation with the new girl, he felt someone turning him around by his shoulders.

"What were you doing talking to her Puck?"

"Chill out Quinn. I see you're already being a bitch today. Save that for Hudson since apparently you ordering him around gets him off or something."

"Look, maybe I'm in a bad mood today but why are you talking to the new girl?"

"I can talk to whoever I want, if you didn't notice that Santana broke up with me." He shot the brunette a glare before turning back to Quinn. "Besides that girl is hot." Puck walked away, and Santana just rolled her eyes at Puck's comment. She couldn't care less if he was upset. She had needs and he just couldn't fulfill them. Financially that is because he was a good fuck, but seeing someone actually stand up to Quinn besides herself set something in her lady loins on fire. _Maybe I can have a little fun with the new girl. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the support that you have been giving me. It's making me want to write this story so much more. I know you guys are really excited to see more of this Puckleberry and there will be a nice amount of that in this chapter so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not fortunate enough to be Ryan Murphy so I have no ownership over glee. :(**

"Rachel would you like to audition now?" Rachel looked at Kurt and he gave her a small nod. She didn't know how she got to this point. Four days into her first week of school and she was already auditioning for the Glee club. She loved to sing and if anyone asked her what her dream was, she would say to star as Maria on Broadway. It was the last thing anyone would expect of her based on how she acted. She was the opposite of what the Broadway image looked like, but when she was five her fathers took her to New York to see West Side Story and she instantly fell in love. That day she made it her mission to get to that point and play that part, and she would do it without having to change a thing about herself. Not even her nose, just like Barbra. Even though she loved singing and dancing, she didn't really want to be in the club because she found out that Quinn was in it and not only that but she was the lead, but Kurt had convinced her to do it.

"**Cherie, you must join Glee. Seriously, it would help to have someone else to distract me from the pee brains of the high and mighty of McKinley that are there too." **

"**I don't know Kurt. Why would I try to spend more time with Quinn and her minions? Not that she really bothers me much with her kindergarten insults, but truthfully I'm afraid I'll get suspended for ripping that pony off her head, and my attendance record has always been flawless." Rachel put a playful smirk on her face as she thought of pulling Quinn by her hair for throwing a slushie on her. She never got one of those, but she saw it happen to Kurt and was immediately appalled. What kind of school was she going to where they thought that was okay and no one punished them for it?**

"**Please do it for me? I will get on my knees in beg…Well that's not true. These pants are from Marc Jacob's new collection."**

"**Fine, I will."**

"**Great! We have practice tomorrow right after school. Prepare a song to audition with." He waved her goodbye moving one finger at a time. **

_**Shit. I have to audition too? **_

And that's how she got here standing in front of everyone about to sing. She tried to avoid looking around too much because on one side of the room was Quinn, her freakishly tall boyfriend and her friends, and on the other side were those hazel eyes that she always found a way to. So instead she decided to just look forward and focus on Kurt and her new friends Mercedes, Artie and Tina. She hadn't know them very long but she could already tell that they were going to be good friends.

"So what are you going to sing for us Rachel?" Mr. Schuester turned to look at her and he smiled, and it made the dimple on his chin a little bit deeper.

"Well I was thinking a little classic rock. If you guys know it, then feel free to join in.

The music started playing and Puck immediately knew what the song was. Although he only performed the songs of his fellow Jews, he was really impressed by her song selection.

**Loving you**

**Isn't the right thing to do**

**How can I **

**Ever change things that I feel? **

**If I could **

**Maybe I'd give you my world **

**How can I **

**When you won't take it from me? **

**You can go your own way! **

**Go your own way **

**You can call it another lonely day **

**Another Lonely day **

**You can go your own way! **

**Go your own way **

Rachel looked around and saw that everyone was bobbing their heads to the beat and starting to clap for her. It was a good feeling so she started to get into it a little more. Taking the microphone off it's stand she started walking through the seats on the risers.

**Tell me why **

**Everything turned around? **

**Packing up **

**Shacking up's all you wanna do **

**If I could **

**Baby I'd give you my world **

**Open up **

**Everything's waiting for you **

Rachel moved around the room and stopped at Puck running her hand through his Mohawk and smirked at him. His eyes were wide open and she felt a feeling of satisfaction flow through her before making her way back to the floor.

**You can go your own way! **

**Go your own way **

**You can call it another lonely day **

**Another Lonely day **

**You can go your own way! **

**Go your own way **

This time when she sang the chorus the whole group joined in just like she asked them to before she started. She looked around the room and saw one of the Cheerios, she believed her name was Brittany, snapping her fingers to the beat. Everyone looked like they were having fun and when she looked at Kurt and Mercedes they both flashed a huge smile her way. Everyone looked impressed, except for Quinn that is.

**You can go your own way! **

**Go your own way **

**You can call it another lonely day **

**Another lonely day **

**You can go your own way! **

**Go your own way **

**You can call it another lonely day **

**You can go your own way **

**You can call it another lonely day **

**You can go your own way **

**Go your own way.**

When she finished singing everyone broke out in to applause and started talking at once.

"I have to say Rachel, that was incredible! Welcome to the Glee club! Happy to have you aboard!" Mr. Schuester's enthusiasm was really unexpected but definitely appreciated.

"Damn, that was awesome." _And extremely fucking hot. _

"Thanks, Puckerman" She gave him a big smile and turned to Kurt who started talking to her next

"Cherie! I did not know you could sing like that. Where have you been hiding that voice?" Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and just smiled. She really wasn't expecting all of the praise she was getting, but she did expect the scowl that was playing on Quinn's face.

Once Glee club was over, everyone emptied out of the choir room. As she walked to through the halls making her way towards her locker she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the closet.

"Hey Berry, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Santana."

"What do you want, Santana? Won't Quinn freak that you're talking to me?" Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Some people are so first grade_

"Retract the claws. Not all of us are as bitchy as Quinn. Well then again, I'm an even bigger bitch when I don't like someone, but you're not on that list."

"Oh, I'm not?" Rachel could tell that she was flirting a little bit, but she couldn't help it. Santana was beautiful and even though she liked guys, she knew how to appreciate the beauty of a girl. She didn't care whether her person of interest was male or female. She liked who she liked.

"Nope. You stood up to Quinn and that was pretty hot, and then your song for Glee was extremely hot. So, maybe we could be hot together." Santana moved in a little bit and put a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips before winking and exiting the supply closet. Rachel knew that getting into something with Santana would be trouble, so she decided that she should just steer clear of the brunette cheerleader. She wasn't the type of person for drama unless it was on a stage. Rachel exited the closet and finally made it to her locker before she heard another voice.

"Hey, Rachel!" Puck jogged over to the petite girl who was standing at her locker switching the some of the textbooks in her bag to her locker. She finished her homework during her study hall, so there was no reason to take all the stuff home.

"Hey there, Puckerman" Rachel smirked and couldn't help the feeling in her stomach that was fluttering.

"Your song was awesome. I didn't know you could sing like that, babe." This time she let the term go because she was so use to it. The mohawked boy had called her that every time he saw her for the last four days and she was starting to kind of like it.

"Uh thanks. Yeah, I guess it was a little secret of mine." Rachel winked and the boy smiled to her.

"So, I was wondering do you want to hang out or something? I have to go watch my sister, but you could come over if you want." Rachel took a moment to think it over before nodding her head and following the football player to his house in her Prius.

When they got to the Puckerman house, Rachel was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't as big as her house by far, but it was comfortable it and felt like a home. Rachel hated when houses were too big and felt like a museum, but she could feel the warmth that ran throughout the home.

"Your house is lovely, Noah." Puck just smiled at her and returned a smile thank you before walking over and kissing his little sister, who was sitting in front of the television watching a Disney movie, on the forehead. After waving good bye to his neighbor who watched Sarah, his eight year old sister, until Puck got home to from school, Rachel went and sat down on the coach.

"Who are you?" The little girl momentarily turned from the tv and looked straight at Rachel.

"My name's Rachel."

"You're really pretty. Are you Noah's girlfriend?" Rachel smirked when she heard Puck choke on his water a little bit.

"No, I'm not. We're just friends." Rachel hears the boy mumble something like 'For now' under is breath which made Rachel blush a little bit.

"Aw, okay." Sarah turned around and became once again entranced in her Aladdin movie and both Rachel and Puck decided to finish watching the movie with her. When it was over all three of them started playing Super Mario Brothers, which resulted in Puck going on and on about how the game changed civilization. Rachel rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh at his explanations. Once 6:30 came around Rachel had to go home. Although Puck and Sarah were sad that the girl had to go, Puck was happy that Rachel was leaving before his mom got home. She didn't want the two women to meet, not because his mom wouldn't like Rachel, but because of the opposite. Puck could already see his mom planning their wedding and that was just too much. Puck walked the shorter girl to her car before he was surprised with a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I had a lot of fun today. Your sister is awesome."

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun today too." Puck leaned down and gave the girl another quick kiss before she got into the car and he closed her door behind her. As she drove herself home, Rachel smiled and tried not to let the events of the day get to her. She knew she was heading for trouble. She was no good with relationships and from what she heard about Puck he was the same way as her, but maybe he'll be different because even though she wasn't ready to admit it yet, she liked him a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. This is in reply to Kathleen and everyone else who is wondering about the Puck and Rachel drama, but don't worry. There will be a nice bit of it in this chapter and pretty much throughout the story from now on. I know the things that I want to happen, but now I need to figure out where I want them! But I am definitely open to any and all suggestions! You guys drive me to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not lucky enough to own Glee**

Rachel was once again at her locker before it was closed right in front of her face.

"Hello my sweet little muffin." Rachel didn't even have to look over to know who was speaking to her and she was immediately disgusted. Santana and Puck weren't the only people who seemed to take an interest in her, but the boy in front of her with the squeaky voice and the weird Jew fro was borderline stalker and definitely extremely creepy.

"What do you want Jacob?"

"Oh, well I think you know exactly what I want my little cream puff." He raises his eye brows at her suggestively and takes a minute before saying "I really want to kiss you. I'm just going to go for it." She instantly pushed him away and told him to get the hell away from her before she rearranges his face. Unfortunately, the weird boy believed that her threats were hollow and decided to try to steal the kiss anyway. Rachel was about to scream until she heard a loud crash and saw that Jacob was on the floor. He had been pushed into the rows of lockers on the other side of the hallway. When she looked back at the person who defended her she felt a twinge in her stomach. The fact of the little freak being thrown into a locker shouldn't have made her as happy as it did, but Rachel was pretty sure that the bulk of that happiness came from the person who did it. She never thought that he would defend her like that and she thought the badass way he did it was pretty hot.

"Jew fro I swear if you so much as looks at her in a creepy way it will be dumpster palooza for you." Jacob visibly cringed at the threat and unlike with Rachel's, he knew that the boys reputation preceded him and he would definitely live up to his word. The Jewish boy scurried away while fixing his glasses that were askew.

"Thanks Noah"

"Anytime, babe." Puck winked at the shorter girl and squeezed her hand before walking away.

"What is going on with you and Mr. Sex-on-a-stick?" Kurt raised his eyebrow and Rachel blushed before turning to look at her locker which she was now looking through for the second time in the last five minutes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kurtsie." She makes sure that her voice sounds as innocent as possible just to be funny. Kurt just raises his eyebrow to the point where it almost reaches his hairline and mumbles oh please under his breath. "Fine, I like him a lot okay? I think he's pretty sweet and there could be something there. I'm not a relationship person, but it just seems like something with us could be really good, you know?"

"Oh my poor girl. I don't want to sound cliché, but you really have to be careful. Puck isn't known for his relationships and I don't think he's ever settled with one person besides Santana, but even then they weren't always totally exclusive. I'm pretty sure he still slept with a bunch of people's moms. I remember at one of the football game he told one of the tackles on the other team that he 'Fucked his mother after cleaning his pool.' and then rubbed it in by saying 'Nice star wars sheets"

"I know. I've never been the one for relationships you know, but when we kissed last night it just seemed right." Rachel wasn't sure where all these emotions were coming from. She didn't really expect herself to just blurt out that her and the football player kissed. She wasn't hiding it from her new best friend, but she wasn't sure that she wanted him to know either. She hasn't talked about a guy this way in a year, and there was a reason for that. But for some reason she felt different about this one boy and it was starting to worry her, but she pushed those thoughts away.

"Wait! Back up! You guys kissed? When? How? Where?" Kurt was going frantic over the new information, and a part of him was a little hurt that he didn't know about it sooner.

"We were hanging out at his house after school with his little sister since he had to babysit and it was just so nice and fun and he was acting so sweet, so before I left I just kissed him and he kissed me back."

"Wow, that doesn't sound very Puck-like but okay Cherie. Just be careful." Rachel gave Kurt a small smile and nodded before they looped their arms before walking off to their first period chemistry class.

/~/~/~/

"Quinn!" Finn was immediately confused and worried when Quinn started walking away from her locker after he called her name. He didn't think that they were in a fight. He didn't even complain about her moving his hand from her butt when they were making out last night. Finn took a second to try to figure out what might have gone wrong, but instead he just decided to try to call her again. "Quinn, hey what's with the silent treatment?" he rushes after her and is thankful when she stops. "Whatever I did, I-I'm sorry." He could see that his girlfriend had been crying because there was still a single tear on her cheek.

"I'm pregnant." Those two words cut through the tall boy like a knife. Quinn kept talking about how she wasn't sure before, but she went to the doctor and he confirmed it. To be honest, he couldn't really hear what she was saying because he was lost in his own thoughts. Her words just sounded like background noise.

"Mine?" He felt obligated to say it seeing as they hadn't ever had sex before and from what he knew that was the only way to get pregnant without using a kitchen appliance.

"Yes" she nods her head and starts crying slightly harder. "Who's else would it be?"

"But we never-"

"A month ago, that night in the hot tub." Finn immediately flashes back to the night he spend with Quinn in the hot tub at her house. He vaguely heard Quinn explaining to him that even though they had their bathing suits on, hot tubs were the perfect temperature for sperm and it makes them swim faster. He stopped trying to listen to what she was saying and instead just pulled her into a hug as she cried. Finn realized as everything hit him that he was going to be a dad and that scared the shit out of him.

_Fuck._

/~/~/~/

**Did you think about my offer? –Santana**

Rachel looked at the text message that appeared on the screen when she hesitantly opened the text from the person she least expected. The sad part about it though was that Rachel did think about her offer, but as enticing as it was, she knew that she couldn't go there so she took the will power she had left and ignored the text message. She wanted to see if there was anything between her and the football player, which required her not to fuck things up by having some fun with Santana, especially because of the jock and the cheerleader's history. It all seemed like a bad idea.

As Rachel made her way to lunch she realized that she forgot her money in her coat that she decided to leave in her locker. Rachel sent out a quick text to Kurt telling him to save her a seat at the table because she had to make a stop. The pain Rachel felt was not minimal when she turned the corner and saw Puck and a disheveled Cheerio coming out of the janitor's closet. It was obvious what they had been doing. The red headed Cheerio with the huge breasts, that Rachel assumed they were fake and even if they weren't it made her feel a little better, fixing her messed up ponytail and made it presentable again. Puck on the other hand was fixing his belt and took a moment to look under the Cheerios skirt as she bent down and pretended to tie her shoes. The red headed girl was no longer wearing her red spankies that all of them wore under the ridiculously short skirts. Rachel felt her heart clench at the whole sight and decided to just turn around and walk to the lunch room. She didn't want him to notice that she was there and she really wasn't going to let him see her face. To say that she felt stupid was the biggest understatement ever. There she was just two hours ago telling Kurt about how she thought he was so different and that the kiss they shared the night before actually meant something. She felt like an idiot because the girl who said all those things to her gay best friend wasn't her. She didn't do relationships and she didn't pine over guys. Guys came to her and she never stuck around long enough to see if it would be something more than just a casual fling. She wasn't the romance type of girl, not anymore, so the humiliation she felt just heightened as she thought of everything she said to Kurt. She walked into the cafeteria and saw the rest of the Glee club sitting at their table, minus Puck of course. When Kurt saw her face, he immediately knew something was wrong. He always told her that even if she was the best actress in the world and worked on Broadway she would need to control her eyes. He was the only person Rachel told about her dream because she knew for a fact that he would understand and not make fun of her for it, and of course she was absolutely right. Kurt just nodded his head and told her that she was talented enough to make it big she just had to work for it. She nodded and agreed with everything he explained to her, but the eye comment really threw her off guard. He explained that she would never make it as an actress if she couldn't control her eyes. Her eyes told everything about how she was feeling. If she was disappointed, but wanted to hide it, she never could because the pain flashed through her eyes. If she was angry, but wanted to put on a smile, everyone would know it was fake because it never reached her eyes, and if she was happy, but was supposed to be disappointed everyone would figure it out because her big eyes shined when she was happy. Rachel never realized any of these things about herself until Kurt pointed it out, so from then on she made it her mission to work on that because her eyes did give everything away. But when Kurt asked her what was wrong when she got to the lunch table she simply told him

"I forgot my lunch money on the kitchen counter, so I'm gonna fucking starve." She couldn't say nothing because she hadn't perfected the art yet. Kurt just giggled and slid his fries her way. She felt eyes on her as she ate and didn't even look up at them because she knew who was looking at her so intensely. Instead of making eye contact, Rachel pulled out her text and sent out a quick message.

**Did you drive to school? **Her phone buzzed in her hand within the minute and the name Santana flashed across the screen before she read the message

**Nope, Brittany drove me. Why do you wanna know? **Rachel could hear the smugness through the text message, but at this point she really didn't care. Why should she? She's not committed to anyone and Santana was hot, so before putting her phone back in her pocket she typed out a quick message to the brunette on the other side of the table.

**Come over after glee. Dads aren't home. I'll drive.**

Rachel looked over at Santana to try to see her reaction and although they didn't make eye contact this time either, Rachel saw the smirk playing on the other girl's face and she knew.

_It is so on. _

/~/~/~/

When Rachel walked into the choir room Kurt was already there with Mercedes and she wasn't the least bit surprised, but she was surprised to see Puck sitting on the other side of the room. They looked into each other's eyes and Puck immediately smiled and winked at the girl. Rachel knew that he probably expected her to sit with him or at least smile back, but she did neither. She just rolled her eyes and took the seat on the opposite side of Kurt.

Puck didn't know what was going on. The girl just totally ignored him and acted like he didn't even exist. That had never happened before and it was completely unexpected. What was even more unexpected was the way it made him feel. He felt hurt? Which worried him a little bit. He was a badass. He didn't actually have feelings, or so anyone else thought. Not once has he ever felt bad about something that happened with a girl. Sure, he was a little hurt when Santana dumped him because of his credit score, but he just fucked a cougar and that made him feel all better. Rehearsal just kept getting worse when Mr. Schue made them sing a gay ass song from Grease. It wasn't the song that pissed him off. It was the people who were singing it. He wasn't the only person who was pissed off by the pair.

"Mr. Schue you can not be serious? Finn and I are the leads. Not the dwarf."

"Quinn, I think you need to calm down. I think that Rachel's voice will be better suited for this song." Quinn huffed and instead just took her seat again. Finn and Rachel were singing the leads and neither Puck or Quinn liked that.

**I got chills. **

**They're multiplyin'. **

**And I'm losin' control. **

**'Cause the power you're supplyin', **

**It's electrifyin'!**

Finn turned to Rachel and started singing directly too her

**You better shape up, 'cause I need a man**

**And my heart is set on you. **

**You better shape up; **

**You better understand to my heart I must be true.**

**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.**

Rachel made sure she got into the song because it was good practice for Broadway. She knew she needed to know how to become the character and act throughout the song. Being a star was about more than just a wonderful voice.

**You're the one that I want. **

**(you are the one i want), ooh, ooh ooh, honey. **

**The one that I want. **

**(you are the one i want), ooh, ooh, ooh honey. **

**The one that I want **

**You are what I need. **

**Oh, yes indeed.**

Although Rachel was just acting through it all, she knew the effect that the performance was having on the mohawked boy and the prom queen and to say that it didn't bring a smug look to her would be a lie. She loved this feeling.

**If you're filled with affection **

**you're to shy to convey, **

**meditate in my direction. **

**Feel your way.**

Rachel and Finn were holding hands and dancing around.

**I better shape up, 'cause you need a man i need a man who can keep me satisfied. **

**I better shape up if I'm gonna prove**

**oh you better prove that my faith is justified.**

**Are you sure? **

**Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.**

**You're the one that I want. **

**You, ooh, ooh, honey. **

**The one that I want. **

**You, ooh,ooh, honey. **

**The one that I want **

**You, ooh, ooh are what I need. **

**Oh, yes indeed.**

"Wow guys! That was excellent! You guys have really great musical chemistry. I mean really your voices sound great!" Mr. Schuester was still clapping his hands and the smile on his face was bigger than ever.

"Yeah, you guys sound even better than Finn and Quinn together." Kurt had a smug look on his face as he said this. Rachel was really happy that he said that because she knew that it was not only pissing Quinn of but it was making Puck feel a certain way too. She didn't want to care about the boy at all or his feelings, but she would be naïve to think that her feelings would disappear in just a few short hours after the way she was talking about him.

When glee was over Rachel was quick to exit the choir room. She didn't need to wait for anyone because Kurt and Mercedes were hanging out right after school to have a spa day. They invited her, but she told them to just have fun and go ahead because it wasn't her thing. Also, Tina and Artie were supposed to be going on a date later, so they were both in a rush to get home. She was really happy for the couple because from what she heard, they had been dancing around their feelings for each other for months. Rachel could understand why it took them so long though because if she were Artie in that situation she would have been just as hurt about the stutter incident. Santana was going to meet her at the car, so there was no point in waiting because they both had to go in opposite directions to their lockers.

"Berry!" Rachel looked to see who it was who was calling her and her face immediately fell. "Don't look so happy to see me babe." Puck smirked down to her and for some reason the smugness on his face just made her angry. She really didn't understand herself why she was so pissed off at Puck. They weren't dating, and if she were still back in California she probably would have done the same thing that he did. Hell, she was leaving to go "be hot" with Santana. But if Rachel thought hard enough, she knew why she was so angry about what happened with the cheerleader, but that's the thing; she didn't want to think hard enough, so she pushed it away instead.

"I'm not your babe." Rachel didn't miss a beat in her response and she could tell that it caught the football player off guard.

"Okay. Look, what's wrong? I don't get it why are you're acting all bitchy right now." Rachel shot him a glare and Puck instantly knew that what he said was a mistake. "That's not what I meant-" He honestly didn't mean it the way it came out. For some reason he actually felt guilty for calling her a bitch. Sure, she wasn't the type to totally go batshit on him for saying something like that, but she wasn't too happy about it either. He could tell.

"It's okay, Puckerman. I know what you meant." She sent the boy a small smile for reassurance, and the broad shouldered jock nodded slightly.

"So, it's Friday. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out again today?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have plans."

"Who the fuck with? Is it Finn?" Rachel felt the smirk spread across her face. She knew that he was jealous and that made her pretty happy, but at the same time it pissed her off that he thought he had the right to be jealous. Just a couple hours ago she saw his 'I just had sex' face first hand when he was walking out of the supply closet.

"No. Why would I be hanging out with Finn?"

"Well you guys looked all buddy-buddy at practice." Puck growled out this last part and his jaw clenched a little bit, but he tried to keep his composure.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but Santana and I-"

"Since when do you hang out with Santana?" The boy looked genuinely surprised at the way that the conversation was going.

"Well I wouldn't really call it hanging out." Rachel immediately chuckled when she saw Puck's confused face. It only took him a second to realize what she meant.

"What the fuck!"

"Look Puckerman, it's really none of your business. Why don't you go find another Cheerio to fuck in the closet. I have stuff_ to do._" With this Rachel walked away leaving the boy to think to himself. He realized that Rachel must have been talking about earlier today when he had a little afternoon delight with Mindy, a sophomore cheerleader. Puck started feeling really guilty until he realized that Rachel just left to go have sex with Santana. It would have been really hot if he wasn't so pissed.

**This story has started to pick up some and it will be going in a few different directions, but before I put up the next chapter, I would like to reach around 20-25 reviews to make sure people like how it's playing out so far before I continue on. I was really really nervous about this chapter because this is where everything starts to change, so please, all reviews are welcome! Good, bad, happy sad... but I would prefer the good and happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys this is the next chapter, but you guys seriously have to BARE WITH ME. This is my first time ever writing smut and I have no idea how it turned out. I'm really worried about it, but hopefully you guys will like it.**

**Reviews: BaMKristeN- Thank you so much! I read one story with Rachel being a badass and I just loved it and also I've read way too many stories where Rachel is too forgiving and is a pushover, so I wanted to write her as someone who isn't afraid to stand up for herself.**

**puckleberryfanatic123- Like I was saying above ^ I just can't stand when Rachel is so forgiving to everyone and I think that we need to see a Rachel with a little more backbone :D and thank you so much!**

**brigettenicole- Trust me there will be plenty of drama that I have planned out so far, and thank you oh so much for suggesting it too your friend also! So glad to hear that you like it enough to pass it along!**

**Quincy- Glad I could finally provide you with that haha I've been wanting to read one too and I could never find one, so I thought hey! Why don't I just make my own! :)**

**Big thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I appreciate every single one of them and that's what keeps me going the most guys!**

**Disclaimer: Still not luck enough to own glee.**

They sat in the car in silence and as much as Rachel didn't want to feel awkward, she knew that the dead silence was pretty fucking awkward. She took it upon herself to start switching through the radio stations before she settled on some random alternative rock station that was playing Playing God by Paramore. She had to admit that she loved this song. The car was filled with sexual tension and Rachel knew that as soon as they got to her house they would be fighting to make their way upstairs. At this thought she smirked because she realized how lucky she was that her parents were away for the whole weekend. They tended to go on many business trips. It was usually about once every month, but lately they've been going more frequently. Her daddy, Leroy, was a Psychopharmacologist, a person who studies the effects of different drugs on various mental diseases and disabilities. The best one in the state for that matter, and he always got called to go away for some type of meeting or convention on new drugs, and because of how in love her fathers were, Daddy just couldn't bare to go alone, and Dad couldn't stand to let him leave. Rachel loved her dads more than anything and she loved knowing that no matter what, their love for each other would always keep them together. Sometimes, though, she really wished that their love for her would be strong enough to make them stay every once in a while. She would never admit that though.

Rachel tried to keep her mind off the negative sides of her fathers being away and focus of the positives. Santana looked really hot in her Cheerio uniform and from the way that she was sitting, it was riding up a little on the side and was showing skin all the way up to the red spanky. Santana caught Rachel staring and immediately smirked; she knew exactly what Rachel was thinking. That was the reason why she was sitting that way. She's been with enough people and she is comfortable enough with her body to know how to use it to turn them on. She's a tease and she knows it, but at least she always gives them what they want in the end. Rachel was visibly overwhelmed with anticipation. She knew that she was continuously taping on the steering wheel and fidgeting in her seat, but she couldn't get to her house fast enough. It was starting to piss her off how far her house was from the school, or at least how far it felt.

As she turned into her driveway, she started to relax and in her head she was thinking _Thank Moses_. Santana got out of the car first and walked over to the front door making sure that her hips swayed the way she always made them when she wanted someone to notice. Rachel just walked over to her and opened the door to let her in. Before Santana knew what was happening, she was against the door and Rachel's big brown eyes were bearing into hers.

"You know Lopez, I don't like to be teased." _Two can play this game._

"Really Berry? So what do you like?" Santana then bucked her hips right into Rachel's center causing her to moan. Rachel brought her lips to the brunette's mouth and kissed her with force. Their kiss was filled with passion and heat, unlike the kiss she shared with Puck, which was slow and cautious. This kiss was fast and needy. She couldn't deny how good this girl's lips felt against her own, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the kiss was missing something.

"Where's the bedroom?" Rachel pointed towards the stairs and before she knew it Santana was lifting her up and carrying her in the direction Rachel pointed. Rachel could tell that Santana liked to be in control, so she let her. This time.

She immediately wrapped her legs around the girl's waist and started kissing her neck. She nipped at the spot where her neck started and then soothed the spot with her tongue and kissed her way up Santana's neck. She stopped at her ear to tell her which room was hers.

"The one with the gold star on the door." Santana looked at her questionably and started walking to the door. "They're kind of my thing. Metaphor." Santana nodded her head, but she wasn't really paying attention because Rachel went back to kissing her neck. She was a Cheerio, so she had amazing balance, but this girl made it really hard to walk straight. When they got into the room, Santana closed the door even though it wasn't really necessary since no one was going to be coming to the house. She put Rachel back on the floor and started attacking her lips again. Santana had done it so many times, so when she reached behind her to unzip the Cheerio's top, it was like second nature. She pulled her top off and pulled off Rachel's while she was at it. They took a moment to look at each other before hopping back into embrace. Santana decided that she would take the lead because for the last week this was all she wanted, and she was finally getting what she wants. She took Rachel's breast into her hand and started kneading it while her mouth enclosed around the other. The girl's breasts weren't as big as her own, but they were a nice size. She snapped out of her daze the second she heard Rachel's first moan. Santana took the small brown bud into her mouth and nipped lightly before sucking again. She twirled her tongue around the nipple eagerly and then switched to the other one when she heard Rachel moan again.

"Damn, Santana. Your mouth feels so good."

"My mouth will feel good other places too." Santana led Rachel to the queen sized bed. She bent down and unbuttoned the shorter brunettes jeans and pulled down her zipper with her teeth. Rachel thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, and before she knew it, both her panties and jeans were on the ground and Santana was pushing her to lie back on the bed. She took Rachel's bottom lip into her mouth and started to suck before releasing it with a pop. "You taste so good, Berry. I can't wait to taste the rest of you." With that Santana made her way down Rachel's body, having her tongue make it's own trail down her body. She started at Rachel's neck and went through the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, placing a kiss on her belly button before reaching her destination.

"Please Santana. You feel so good. Don't stop. Oh!" Rachel's hips bucked at the first swipe Santana took at Rachel's core with her tongue and Rachel gasped at the surge of pleasure rushing through her body.

Santana was right in her assumption, the girl did taste good everywhere. She held her hips down so the tiny brunette couldn't move. She took another swipe at her core and then licked it completely. She could tell how good she was making Rachel feel because the girl was gripping the sheets and turning her head from side to side. She dove back in with full force licking and sucking Rachel's She started fucking her with her tongue and heard the girl's moans get even louder.

"Fuck Santana, I'm so fucking close. Don't stop. Don't stop. My god. Ohhh, San-tana." As Rachel had her orgasm Santana licked up all of her juices as they flowed out the girl's body and into her mouth.

_It's really fucking hot when she says my name like that. _

When Rachel came down from her high and her breathing slowed down, she sat up and pulled Santana to sit on her lap. "That was great." She didn't waste a second before attaching her lips to the girl's nipple that was still hanging free. After giving each one of the cheerleader's breasts some attention Rachel made her stand up, so she could slide down her spankies and panties from under her skirt. "I want to keep the skirt on. It turns me on like no other." Santana did a little twirl for her just so she could tease her. Rachel grabbed her and sat her back down on her lap and quickly put her hand in between them and teased Santana's core.

"Mmm. Don't tease me, baby. You'll regret i- ohh." Before Santana could even finish her sentence, Rachel stuck a finger in and moved Santana's hips so that she was now riding her finger. "God that feels so good, Rach. You feel so good inside me. Put another one in."

"Your wish is my command." Rachel quickly inserted a second and third finger. Rachel was wrong, the moan that Santana released when she did that was the sexiest thing ever.

"Fuck! Oh my god. I'm so close." Rachel could feel Santana's walls clenching around her fingers and she used her thumb to press down on her clit a couple times as she sucked on her pulse point. After two more strokes, Santana was tumbling over the edge and shaking, and Rachel rode it out with her. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know. That was incredible." Rachel heard her stomach grumbling. She stood up and put on a giant nightshirt and some shorts, which you could barely see with the shirt on. "I'm hungry, you want some food?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me just put my shirt on." Rachel started to hand the Latina her panties, but the girl stopped her. "I won't be needing those, don't you think? It would just be a waste to put them on." Rachel just smirked at the comment, dropped the panties on the floor, and led the girl downstairs.

_Puckerman's not the only one who can fuck a cheerleader. Thank god it's Friday. _

/~/~/

"Dude you seriously suck at this game! I'm kicking your ass!" Puck and Finn were sitting on Puck's coach playing video games like they did every Saturday after football practice. Technically, Puck was supposed to be babysitting, but it's not like Sarah was going to cause any trouble, especially with Finn around. He was pretty much her big brother too.

"I'm sorry dude. I got a lot going on."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing it's personal."

"Seriously, dude, I'm your best friend. Talk." The second that those words left Puck's mouth, there was a tear that instantly fell down Finn's cheek. "What the fuck man? Why are you crying? That's not fucking kosher. Stop. I'm-"

"Quinn's Pregnant. She's keeping the baby." Puck immediately shut his mouth only to have it open again. He didn't know what to say. His best friend was sitting next to him trying not to break down. Finn and him had been friends since they were seven and Puck punched a kid who called him a freak for being so tall.

**At Lima Elementary School**

"**Freak! Freak! Freak!" There were five boys standing on the sides of the sand box. They were kicking sand at a little boy and he was crying. **

"**Hey! Stop it you big dummies!"**

"**Stay out of this Noah!" That was Aaron O'Connor speaking. He was the meanest person in their grade. Noah Puckerman thought that it was because he didn't have a mommy, but he didn't have a daddy, so it didn't really make sense. The boy that they were being mean to had given him a juice box the day before. He couldn't get one because he was in time out. **

"**No! Stop being mean to him! It's not cool!"**

"**He's a freak! Look at him! He's a giant! Like Shrek!" At that Noah lunged at the boy and started to punch him until his teacher came and pulled him off the boy.**

**Him and Aaron sat waiting for their parents to come out of the principal's office. Noah wasn't really sure what his mother was going to say because he had never gotten in a fight before. He put glue in a girl's hair once, but he never hit anyone. He knew that his mommy was against fighting, but he had to protect his friend.**

"**Noah Puckerman! What were you thinking? Getting in a fight! You know better!" Rebecca Puckerman was talking while waving her arms around. Noah thought she looked like a crazy person, but he also knew that she only did that when she was really mad. She did that when he put the glue in the girl's hair.**

"**I'm sorry, mom" He looked down at his shoes because he was genuinely sad and sorry. He hated when his mom was angry. His favorite thing about his mom was her smile, and it was showing up less and less. "I had to help my best friend!"**

"**Who's your best friend?" **

"**His name is Finn, I think." **

"**Well how long has he been your best friend?" Rebecca eyed her son suspiciously. She knew it couldn't have been a long time since her son wasn't even sure of the boy's name.**

"**Since today, but he was really nice to me before, and I had to help him! That stupid boy Aaron made him cry for being tall!"**

"**What did I say about the word stupid?" **

"**It's a mean word." Noah looked down again looking guilty, but his mom knelt down towards him, and lifted his chin. "I'm so proud of you, Noah. You're a great friend. Just no more fighting, okay?"**

"**Yes, mama."**

"**How about you go invite your friend over to the house to play?" Noah nodded frantically and ran over to Finn to tell him the news. **

Ever since then they were inseparable, and sure they had their fights and their issues, but they were brothers and that's why he knew he needed to comfort him.

"Dude, I don't have a vagina or whatever, so this is hard for me, but it's going to be okay. Quinn loves you, and you love her. Things will work out." Puck worked to make sure that his words were more confident than how he felt.

_I've never lied to him before. I've fought with him, ditched him, insulted him, but I've never lied to him. Okay, I have, but never like this. I'm a horrible person. _

/~/~/

The next day, Puck hesitated to get up and go to school. He knew that today was going to suck. He wished that he could just stay in bed all day and pretend that he was sick, but his mom wouldn't believe him. She always saw through his crap. Besides, there were things that he needed to handle. He had two girls to talk to.

First up was Berry. He needed to find out what was going on between them, as unbadass as it was, he really needed to apologize. They weren't in a relationship by far, but he shouldn't have kissed her and then went and had sex with some girl the next day. Okay now he was starting to sound like a girl for even caring about her feelings, but even he had to admit that he could have waited a couple more days before fucking someone else, or maybe she would have given it to him herself.

_She's obviously giving it to Santana._

That thought pissed him off. Santana was his ex-girlfriend, and although everyone knew of the friends with benefits relationship she had with Brittany before the blond started dating Artie, he recently stopped calling him the cripple, she didn't need to go after the girl that _he _wanted. Okay, so he sort of pushed Rachel towards Santana by being a dick, but that was beside the point. He was a _stud_, and it just totally wasn't badass to have a girl snake your girl.

_Why do I keep calling her my girl? I've known her for a week. Stop sounding like a pussy._

It totally wasn't badass for a girl to fuck the girl you want before you do. _Much better. _Puck rushed to school that day so he could meet Rachel at her locker before she went to her homeroom or met up with Kurt.

"Hey, Rach. I bought you this on my way to school. I heard you talking to Kurt about how grape is your favorite." Rachel looked questionably at the plastic cup with the words Big Gulp on the side. She hated to admit it, but that was really nice and just seeing the boy there with the straw behind his ear and reaching out for her to take the cup made her heart flutter more than she would have liked. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what you saw on Friday."

"Don't apologize. There's no need. I shouldn't have gotten angry. Obviously it makes me a bit of a hypocrite to say anything about your actions anyway, don't you agree? So, really water under the bridge, we're perfectly fine. And thank you for the slushy Puckerman, but no thanks. Way to many calories." And with that Rachel picked up her black book bag off of the ground, turned around, and strutted to class. She felt the need to get away from him as soon as possible. She knew that she couldn't be mad at him for Friday; of course she was at first because she thought they could have something going on, but now it would just make her a hypocrite. There was nothing she hated more than hypocrites, well besides homophobes. She swore to herself that she wasn't mad, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when she stood near him, and it didn't mean that all her feelings towards him didn't rush back the second he held out that slushy. It just wasn't safe for her to hang around Noah Puckerman, not yet.

_What the fuck just happened? First she tells me that we're cool and then she just blows off me AND the slushy? _

Puck was standing there dumbfounded. He had no idea what just happened between him and Rachel. Seeing her walk away from him like that was the last thing he wanted. If anything, he wanted her to hug him, and give him a kiss because let's face it, when she kissed him a couple days before, he really liked it. She had the softest lips, he'd ever felt and they tasted like strawberries. A coincidence? Don't think so. He wasn't really okay with the way he was thinking about her, but he didn't get a chance to berate himself for it because walking down the hallway was Quinn.

"Hey MILF" Puck stood right in front of her blocking her way.

"Leave me alone." She hissed at him as she walked past. It's not like he wasn't expecting this.

"So who's the daddy? It's kind of weird if it's Finn's since you told me you were a virgin when we did it, and I know for a fact that you didn't do it with him."

"How can you be so sure?" Quinn was trying to sound confident, but Puck just scoffed.

"Finn's my boy. He would have told me."

"You make it a habit of sleeping with your _boy's _girlfriends?" He knew that he was sounding like a dick in this conversation and he was being a dick to her, but his patience for her was long gone. Before he would have killed to be with her. She was beautiful and smart and she just seemed like the perfect girl, but after their drunken night together, he realized that she was just a bitch. For the last month and a half all she's been doing is threatening him not to tell Finn about their night together and repeating how it was the biggest mistake of her life, and when she wasn't doing that, she was ignoring the hell out of him and sending him death glares. Occasionally he experienced jealous Quinn, like on the day he first met Rachel. He always loved the Cheerio uniforms when she wore them because of how short they were and how hot they made her look. It didn't leave much to the imagination, but at the same time it kept a lot hidden, but then he realized that with Quinn it just gave her power and let her treat people however she wanted. She started walking away from him, but Puck knew how to get her to talk to him.

"Well call the Vatican! We got ourselves another immaculate conception!" Before he knew it, Quinn was pulling him around the corner and shushing him. He didn't have time to revel in the fact that his plan worked though because he knew he only had so much time to speak with the blond. "I'd take care of it you know. You too. My dad's a deadbeat, but I don't roll that way."

"Weren't you fired for peeing in the fast food fry lighter?" Puck remembered when that happened. He thought that it was so stupid that he got fired. His jackass of a boss wouldn't let him stop working for a freaking pee break, so all he did was prove that when you got to go then you got to go, but he didn't think that this was the best time to point that out.

"I've got my pool cleaning business."

"We live in Ohio! I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day, but it was a mistake. You're a Lima Loser and you're always going to be a Lima Loser." With that Quinn ran down the hallway, and at that moment, Puck hated her. If there was one thing that he never wanted to be was a Lima Loser because his dad was one, and he didn't want to be anything like him. His dad used to be his whole world until he up and left in the middle of the night when Puck was six, without so much as a goodbye to his son or his pregnant wife. If there was anything that Puck never wanted was to be his deadbeat, loser dad, and Quinn just refused to let him help as a father and she called him a loser. He hated her for that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update. I've been so busy with school and what not it's just been so hectic. Anyway, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous two, but I really just this chapter and everything in it just needed to stand alone. There is lots and lots of Puckleberry in this chapter and we learn some things about Rachel's past.**

**Also for anyone who has seen Friends with Benefits starring Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis you will recognize the scene that plays out between Rachel and Puck. I really loved that scene in the movie and I thought it fit perfectly here. **

**Disclaimer- I'm not RIB, so I do not have any types of rights to Glee and I don't own any of these characters, except Ashley and Dylan. **

Puck was disgusted, and it's not easy for him to get to that point because he's seen things as bad as Finn jerking off, (long story that he never ever wants to relive ever again) but seeing Rachel and Santana eye fuck each other during Glee was just irritating. He probably would have found it really hot and stored the images of them in his spank bank for later if it wasn't the girl _he _wanted that Santana was looking at. He also knew what that look meant; They were still physically fucking each other too. It really pissed him off not only because Santana had the girl he really wanted, but the fact that he fucked up enough by getting with that Cheerio in the janitor's closet. It was also kind of bogus that she got as mad as she did. Yeah, he shouldn't have kissed her and then run off with another girl, but she meant nothing, and Rachel wasn't his girlfriend, so the brunette really didn't have any reason to be as mad at him as she was. She said that they were cool and everything was fine, but it's been two weeks since he tried to hand her that grape slushy, and that was the last conversation they had that wasn't forced. She never talked to him before school, she dodged him in the hall, in class she pretended that she was paying attention to the teacher, but he knew that since it was United States History that they had together, she never paid attention. She hated history. Unless they were in Glee together and had to discuss a new assignment or number for sectionals, Rachel Berry and him never spoke, and he was really sick of it. He was so lost in his own thoughts for so long he didn't realize that Mr. Schue had given him an assignment, and Rachel was making her way over to him.

"Hey Puckerman, do you have any ideas?" She whipped out her black notebook with gold star stickers that she stuck all over the front cover. He briefly remembers her telling Kurt and Mercedes how gold stars were her thing because they were a metaphor for her or some shit because she was going to be a star. If it were any other girl, he would have found it really annoying and avoided her like herpes, but with Rachel he just found it cute.

_What the fuck? Did he just say she was cute? Since when does he ever use that word to describe a girl? _

He luckily didn't have the chance to think about it much longer because he realized that Rachel was looking at him expectantly, and he never answered her question, and more importantly, he never found out what they were supposed to be doing.

"What are we doing again?" She just rolled her eyes and smiled a bit at his unawareness. He really had missed that smile.

_What the hell? That shit is not kosher. These thoughts need to stop. _

"Were you listening at all?" He just shrugged "Well we were paired up to perform duets. It's Quinn and Artie, Tina and Kurt, Finn and Brittany, Santana and Mike, Matt and Mercedes, and me and you. The winners get dinner at Breadstix paid for by Mr. Schue." Her smile turned into a smirk as she said the last part, "We are so going to kick their asses."

"Bring it." He just gave her a smirk back, and for a few seconds it felt like nothing went wrong between them and they were as a good as they were before she found him in the closet and before she starting having sex with Santana. That lasted a few minutes before her smile turned into a tight line and her brow started to furrow.

"So, I'll talk to you later about this or something? I can meet you during your study period tomorrow."

"Okay that sounds good. Can I drive you home?"

"I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Come on Berry." She looked towards the Cheerio that was eyeing her curiously and that made his stomach churn and his jaw instantly tightened. He had enough of this bullshit. She had been avoiding him for weeks and now she was hesitating to even let him take her home? Not only that, but also since when does she confront Santana about what she's going to do, even if it was just a look. "You've been avoiding me for weeks for no damn reason and giving me the cold shoulder when you told me that we were cool. The least you can do is let me drive you home." He gave her a look daring her to protest and it seemed like she knew better not to because she just nodded and started walking to the parking lot.

After driving for a few minutes, the silence was extremely awkward and he was working to hold in all the questions that he had, but he could only hold them in for so long until he cracked.

"Why the fuck have you been avoiding me? You told me that we were cool. I know I should haven't hooked up with that girl after I kissed you, but I thought we were friends. I don't deserve the fucking cold shoulder like this, Berry."

"I know." He was about to keep ranting about how messed up what she was doing was especially since she was doing the same thing with Santana that he did with…whatever that Cheerio's name was. He really didn't expect her to agree with him, so when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Rachel took the silence as a cue for her to speak again. "I'm not mad at what you did. I mean, I was, but it would be really hypocritical for me to mad at you for hooking up with someone." He could feel the jealousy boiling in him again at the mention of Santana (even if she didn't actually say the words out loud). It seems like the one time he doesn't want to know of girl on girl action is the one time that he's reminded of it _all the time_.

"Then why are you treating me like this Berry!" He was trying really hard to stay mad at her, but every second his resolve weakened.

"It hurt me." The second the words left her mouth, he lost all of the anger running throughout his body. She was looking down and playing with her hands in her lap. It looked like a nervous habit, but of course he wouldn't know because this is the first time he's ever seen her vulnerable. Sure, he's seen her angry and pissed off and ready to fight, but he's never seen her sad, and she looked like she had another emotion in her eyes. It looked like embarrassment. Quinn tried all the time to knock Rachel down, but it never worked and usually the girl just ended up laughing in the blonde's face. It didn't matter if Quinn spread rumors about her, or called her those childish names all the time, Rachel never once let her head fall or show any of it affected her. The fact that the tiny brunette admitted that his actions hurt her showed him that he must have hurt her more than he thought. Obviously he felt guilty as shit because the last thing that he wanted to do was hurt this girl, but a small part of him was happy that him being with someone else upset her. That must mean that she feels something for him, and he was hoping she did, because he was tired of pretending like he didn't feel it too.

"I really didn't mean to, Rachel."

"I know. I think the reason why it hurt me so much is because it reminded me a lot of my ex boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" He was genuinely confused, and even though it seemed like there would be some long explanation and story of the past, he actually wanted to know because for some reason this girl caught his attention and he wanted to hear anything she wanted to say.

_Fuck, I wonder when my period is going to come on. Obviously I already have all of my damn lady parts. _

She sighed before she started talking and Puck could tell that whatever she had to say was going to be a lot harder for her to say than it was going to be for him to hear. "I was dating this guy, Dylan, back in California. We dated for a year and it was pretty much the perfect relationship and I was in love, but…we had a really messy break up."

"What does that have to do with me? Like what happened?" When he saw her visibly tense at his words, he added. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable."

"No, it's okay. I want to tell you what happened."

**California Summer of Before Junior Year**

"**Hey Ash! Have you seen Dylan anywhere? I was supposed to meet him for lunch today, but I can find him and he didn't answer my text." **

"**No, sorry Rach. I haven't seen him since third period. Did you ask Emily?" Ashley and Emily were Rachel's two best friends in California. Ashley and her had been friends since they were in kindergarten and they were practically sisters. In 6****th**** grade, Emily joined their dynamic duo. The three were like the three musketeers and they did everything together, they even got sick together at the same time. **

**She decided to walk around to try to find him, she checked the football field, the library, and even the choir room, but he was no where to be found, and she was about to give up until she heard moans coming from one of the empty classrooms. It didn't register in her mind that the moans of pleasure sounded like the ones she effortlessly got out of ** **boyfriend. When she saw what was causing the moans she dropped all the books that she was holding in her hands and gasped. The picture of one of her best friends on her knees in front of her boyfriend (now ex boyfriend. She's not desperate enough to stay with him after this) pumping his length in and out of her mouth and her boyfriend's (ex) head thrown backwards as he moaned and got closer to his orgasm, filled her mind. The second they heard her books drop and the gasp leave her mouth they stopped what they were doing and sprang apart. **

"**Baby, it's not what you think!" **

"**Rachel please! No!" Both her ex boyfriend and ex best friend were using her speechlessness as an opportunity to try to persuade her that what she saw wasn't actually what was going on. They kept apologizing and her best friend was crying, but she didn't think they were remorseful. They were just sorry they got caught, which made her wonder. **

"**How long has this been going on." **

"…**Three months, but baby I swear I was going to stop. She means nothing to me! I only want you! Please baby." He tried to reach out to grab her hand, but the second they touched she pulled her hand back so fast that anyone watching would have thought Dylan's hand was made out of lava. **

"**You have been together for THREE MONTHS? You were supposed to be my best friend for years, and here I find you on your knees blowing my boyfriend and it's been going on for three months?" She went up to her former best friend and smacked her. Usually she was against violence, but that was until she realized how satisfying it was seeing her best friend's face turning in the same direction as her hand. She knew that Emily had that coming for her and that's why the acts of violence didn't make her feel the slightest bit guilty. Emily just stood there with her hand over her cheek and tears pouring from her eyes before running out of the classroom and to the nearest bathroom, she assumed. **

"**Rach, I know this looks bad, but I really was going to end it. She has nothing on you and I only want you. Please give me another chance. I know you still love me, and I-" She immediately kneed him in his man parts and yelled at him as he slid down to the floor. **

"**Don't you dare tell me how I feel! You don't know how I feel! I don't even know I feel myself, but I do know that we are over." She gritted the last three words through her teeth before calmly walking out of the room. The second she left the classroom, she rushed out the school and to her car before letting the tears fall down her own cheeks. She wasn't going to let Dylan see what his actions did to her, but right now he wasn't there, so she couldn't help the salt water from leaking out of her eyes as she drove home. **

"After all of that happened I was really pretty broken. I trusted him with everything I had. Ever since then I haven't really trusted guys and I haven't really liked them. Obviously, I've been physically attracted to them, but not once did I find someone that I actually wanted to date. Someone that I actually felt like I had a connection to. Most of the guys at the school wanted to be with me. I was really popular at my old school, and after people found out about Dylan and I, guys jumped at the chance to be with me, and I knew that all of them could probably treat me better than he could, but I didn't trust any of them. I tried dating for a little while, but when it didn't work I started…for lack of a better word fucking around. There was just no one there that I trusted not to hurt me, so instead of trying I just messed around when I needed some company. I never kept any guy around for longer than a week." He nodded to her and she realized that he was actually listening. They had pulled up at her house a while ago, but both were too engrossed in the story to make any move to leave. "When I met you, you made me feel how my boyfriend use to make me feel, back when we were still the happy couple. You made me feel how none of the other guys made me feel. They worshipped me, but you treated me like a normal person even though I knew you were interested….So when I saw you after you hooked up with the girl, I took it pretty hard. I wasn't mad at you for it. I was just mad at myself for getting myself wrapped up in you so easily. I was thinking about a relationship and shit, and I don't do that. I'm not that type of person and I haven't been for over a year, so the fact that you made me think about it was huge, so when I saw that you didn't like me, I just went back to my old ways and that's where Santana came in."

"Wow."

"Fuck, I just spilled all my damn guts to you, I'm sorry." He just laughed at her. She was the first girl to ever get mad at herself for talking so much. This girl was kind of amazing, even if he was hanging on her every word.

"Don't apologize. Rach, I want to be better than him. I did like you then and I still like you now. I don't know why I fucked that girl, but I haven't been with anyone since." She scoffed after he said this.

"It's only been two weeks." He rolled his eyes. Did this girl not know who he was? He was the Puckzilla.

"That is a really big deal for me, babe." She laughed and he realized that he was wrong. He might have missed her smile, but it was nothing compared to her laugh. "That guy was a fucking idiot for cheating on you." She waved her hand at him to signal that it was forgotten, but he didn't miss the blush that was spreading across her cheeks and he shot her his famous smirk. The silence filled the car once again, before Puck spoke out loud again. "You're not as tough as you think Berry."

"What are you talking about?"

"You blinked"

"What?" He just smirked at her.

"You blinked." He said it again like she was supposed to know what he was talking about, but he knew that, to her, he was making no sense.

"Your point? People do that a lot you know."

"You blink every time you curse. It's like your body is rejecting the word."

"That's bullshit, I-"

"Blink."

"Shit."

"Oh you didn't blink! Shit's okay. I can tell that you really don't like saying Fuck. It's like there is the slightest flinch after you say it, but it's not enough for it to be noticeable to the untrained eye." He wiggled his eyebrows and Rachel blushed and giggled before opening the car door. He thought that it was a good thing that Rachel's dad's weren't home right now because they would probably be trying to figure out why their daughter was in some random dude's car outside their house for 15 minutes. Before she got out of the car, Rachel quickly turned her body and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You just told me that you're practically staring at me every time I speak."

"Hey what can I say, you're a hot Jew. It's natural."

"Goodbye Noah." She turned away quickly and walked to her house and he was thankful. He didn't want her to see the goofy smile he was sporting from hearing his first name leave her mouth. What he didn't know was that she turned away so quickly so he wouldn't see the blush that consumed her cheeks once again.

**Please review review review. Next chapter will be the duets and some babygate stuff if the chapter plays out the way I want it too. **


	6. That is not constructive criticism

**A/N- **

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the fake out to you guys who thought this might be another chapter. I'm working on the next one, but I just had some things that I wanted to say and clear up on.**

**I won't say any names, but I have gotten a couple very rude comments having to do with this story and although I would like to handle this one on one with the person, I cannot because the review was not linked with an account.**

**Any way I just wanted to say that I will willingly accept all type of reviews whether they be good or bad because I love hearing what you guys have to say and your opinions on the story, but I will not tolerate someone blatantly "dissing" my whole story, because that isn't constructive criticism.**

**This obviously is a Puckleberry story. I've said that many times and it is hinted all throughout the story. I'm sorry if you don't like the Pezberry romantic pairing, but that is the pair that I wanted. I have a plot that is built around the pairings in the story and I refuse to change the path that it's on because one person finds it to be random. It is the same thing as if it were Samchel or St. Berry or some random guy that Rachel is with before Puckleberry really starts. So if I would rather have Rachel and Santana be together sexually than friends it is my call.**

**The reason that I put baby-gate in this is because that is the biggest drama that Rachel and Puck have ever had and I like seeing the different results from it. I know it is done all the time, but so is the plot where Rachel gets pregnant. I have a lot of things that will be happening in the fic so it's not just regular baby-gate**

**This is more for people who are maybe not clear on the whole thing that went down with Rachel and Puck. When she say Puck with the Cheerio she was first mad because he showed signs of liking her and then went off with another girl, but Rachel then admits to Puck as she's talking to him that she wasn't mad at him for that because she realizes it would be _hypocritical _if she was because she was sleeping with Santana. She was mad at herself for letting herself like him so much because she's not the type of person who does relationships after her boyfriend cheated on her. I hope that clears everything up for you guys.**

**This post is really just for one person, but I would just like to say this and I mean it in the nicest way that I don't care if you read my story or not. Of course I love everyone that reads it and I happy to try to steer the plot the way you want it, but I will not change everything I'm doing because one person _obnoxiously _says how they want it to be. If you didn't want Pezberry pairing then stop reading. I can promise you that the story will get to where you want it to be, but if it bothers you that much then stop reading. If you don't want babygate then go read a future fic or something. I don't know, but I do know that if you want something to happen then you should review before I post the chapter and suggest it because ranting to me about what you hate about the story just pisses me off and makes me annoy the rest of my readers by writing this.**

**I'm so sorry to all my wonderful fans that love this story and thank you so so so much to the people who have reviewed and favorited this story. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- I know, I know! I'm sorry! I know I've been gone for a really long time! School has been extremely hectic and I couldn't update so once again I'm sorry. So anyway here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short, but everything that is coming up for the chapter after this has to be all together. I admit that this chapter is totally a just filler though. **

**I'm sorry for anyone who read that I said this is set in Senior Year. It's not. It is sophomore year, but because this is not Canon, some characters will be coming in that aren't really there until later in the show. Sorry if there was any confusion about the ages or anything. Everyone is 16, except for a couple exceptions like Blaine. **

Rachel was having a really good night. She had finally told Puck how she was feeling and why everything that happened affected her the way it did. It felt really good having everything out in the open, and Puck was so sweet and nice to her. She wasn't use to seeing that side of him. The only other time, she had seen that softer side of him was when she was at his house while he was babysitting his sister, Sarah. He was so gentle and playful with her and she could tell that even though he probably wouldn't admit it out loud or to people at school, he loved his family more than anything. It was obvious. Surprising, but very obvious. He understood everything she was saying and even better than that, he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be the guy who made her forget about her ex, Dylan. He wanted to try to be with her. She knew she couldn't just jump into anything with him because she let her feelings surface way too fast before, and she didn't want that to happen again, but hearing the words come out of his mouth meant a lot more than she was ready to admit.

On top of everything else, her fathers were finally coming home tonight. They were supposed to be back around seven o'clock which gave her the chance to get something ready for a special dinner, welcoming them home. She figured she would make them some of her famous spaghetti, but actually put meat in it for them, and make her own batch for herself. Sure, she would feel awful for the poor cow who's insides were going to be eaten by her fathers, but it was sort of a tradition. One time, after their trip ended, she made them actual lasagna instead of vegan to show how much she missed them. It sort of stuck after that. It felt even better knowing that they weren't scheduled for another business trip until February. That was about 4 months away. Things were really starting to look up.

By the time seven o'clock came around, Rachel had finished dinner, took a shower and did all of her homework. She didn't want to have to lose quality time with her fathers talking about their trip and updating them on everything that was happening because she had schoolwork. Her fathers weren't always around, but when they were, they were the best parents she could ask for. They were loving and attentive and treated her like she was the most important person in the world. How could she hold it against them for taking so many business trips? She couldn't. Rachel went and checked her phone to see if her fathers updated her at all on their estimated arrival home. She was surprised to find that not only one text was there but also a second one.

**Daddy: Hey pumpkin, just got off of the plane and should be home in about a half an hour! See you then! **

She was pleased to see that she received that text message about 15 minutes ago. A small smile graced her face when she realized how close she was to seeing her fathers again. She missed them like crazy. Surprisingly, the second message was from Puck and that made her smile just grow a size larger.

**Puckerman: Hey B, do u wanna practice 4 the duet 2morrow? **She couldn't help but giggle. His spelling was atrocious, but she couldn't bring her self to really care. She sent him a quick response telling him that sounded great and she would see him at school tomorrow.

**Puckerman: Cant wait. C u then. **Yup, things were looking up.

"Hello pumpkin?" Her dads Leroy and Hiram both walked in caring their Gucci suitcases. They were humble men who didn't like to flaunt the fact that they weren't hurting when it came to money, but they always did splurge when it came to suitcases. It was there weakness. Rachel always thought that she should have noticed the fact that they valued their suitcases so much that they would travel a lot. She just always thought it would be with her because seriously? What child automatically thinks their parents are going to leave them for weeks on end just because they bought expensive suitcases over anything else? Smart ones.

"Dad, Daddy! I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you!"

"We've missed you too! But we're here now! Something smells delicious. Is that meat I smell?"

"I made spaghetti, and yes it is." She rolled her eyes at her father, Leroy, for his carnivorous was. They all sat down to eat and there were a few minutes of silence except for the sounds of chewing and forks hitting the plates. "How was your trip?"

"It was just amazing sweetie. There is this new medication out that was supposed to originally be for cancer, but they are thinking that it would work best to slow down the process of Progeria."

"Oh how exciting! I know how strongly you feel about that disease since you met that little girl with that horrible condition." Everyone was quiet for a moment as they thought about the little girl her father met while visiting hospitals informing them of the new drugs that were going to be coming their way. She passed away by now. Unfortunately she was only able to live to be twelve years old because of her tragic condition.

"Yes, sweetie. It's so sad. That's why we are going to another seminar next month to learn more about the medication before they start tests." She stopped listening after she heard that they were leaving again in a month. She knew that she couldn't be mad at them for leaving again because she knew how important it was that they go, but she couldn't shake the heart breaking feeling in her chest knowing that she wouldn't have the three extra months she hoped for."

"Oh…how long are you staying for?"

"Only about a week, a week and a half at the most." She simply nodded her head. When everyone was finished eating her fathers suggested watching a movie together but she, instead, told them of the homework she had to get done and informed them that she would be going to bed shortly after. Her fathers gave her a concerned look before nodding to her and kissing her goodnight. When her father's were around they were loving and caring and obviously concerned about her, they way that all parents should be. The problem was that they weren't around nearly enough for Rachel's liking.

**/~/~/~/**

Despite the bad news that she received the night before, Rachel was having the best morning she's had in weeks. Her dads made her pancakes for breakfast and it was as if they weren't gone for the last two weeks. They fell right back into routine the way they always did. As if things couldn't get any better, she opened her locker and found a note and a flower.

_**Meet me in the auditorium during lunch- NP**_

She knew that she was supposed to think these things were lame, but she couldn't help the blush that was consuming her cheeks. She rose the flower to her nose and sniffed it, before she felt the flower being ripped out of her hands and thrown to the floor.

"Who would give you a flower, hobbit?"

Rachel just shrugged before adding, "Not like it's any of your business, Fabray." Quinn stole the note out of her locker and her eyes widened at the initials at the end of the message. There was only one person in the whole school that had those initials, and the thought of him giving Rachel a flower made Quinn hate the girl even more. Not that she ever had a legitimate reason to in the first place.

"Whatever, dwarf. You're disgusting, and not worth my time." Quinn started to walk away before she turned back to Rachel and added, "He's just going to screw you and leave you anyway. That's all he's good for." Quinn knew that wasn't true, but that's what she wanted to believe. That's what she wanted to do with her. She didn't want him coming back claiming that he wants to be a part of her baby's life again. She would go to the grave swearing that baby was Finn's, even if it came out with a Mohawk. Rachel called Quinn's name before she could get too far away, but she kept moving until four words finally got her to stop.

"I know your secret."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Please tell me she doesn't know that Puck is the father of my baby, was all that Quinn was thinking. She was practically chanting the words in her head.

"You know, Finn rambles a lot when he's stressed. He's been stressed a lot lately. Something about "Quinn has all these weird cravings, but I don't have money to keep buying her food. I need a job….Babies are so expensive." Quinn looked at her dumbfounded, before regaining her composure.

"No, I won't. You know, my father Hiram was outed in high school by his best friend. The dickhead didn't accept my father because he wasn't sexually attracted to the right gender. They bullied him for the next year until he was able to go away to college. If you truly believe that the small minded people will treat the head cheerleader/celibacy club queen the same way when they find out she's pregnant then you're delusional. Even though, being outed and having everyone find out you're pregnant aren't the same, I wouldn't put you through that pain."

"Why not? I've been awful to you." Quinn looked down towards her feet. Rachel thought for a second that she might actually feel remorseful for her actions.

"Because we are teammates and when word gets out, which it obviously will in about a month or so because I can already tell that you're filling out your Cheerio's outfit a little more, Glee club will be all you have left and you're going to need us. Also because I'm a much nicer person then you." With that Rachel walked away and started towards her first period class. She wasn't going to tell everyone that Quinn was pregnant, but she was going to tell Kurt. He just had to hear about all this.

**/~/~/~/**

It was almost time for lunch, and yeah she was pretty excited about meeting up with Puck to figure out what they were going to do for their duet. It wasn't so much the Glee assignment that made her happy, just her partner. She was on her way to go to the auditorium until her math teacher stopped her.

"Miss Berry, are you forgetting something?" She furrowed her brow. Obviously the answer she was about to give him wasn't the one he would want, but she didn't know what she was being stopped for.

"Um, no?"

"Your math test that you need to make up? Ring a bell?

"But I-"

"Miss Berry, this test is 75 points. I do not think you would want to receive a zero on it." Rachel nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone to text a certain mohawked football player before going to take her test.

**Rachel: Have to make up a math test. Totally forgot. Can I come over after school? **

By the time Rachel finished her test there were only 10 minutes left in her lunch period, so she decided to just pick up a quick snack from the vending machine and head to her next class. She checked her phone to see if Puck gave her an answer and she chuckled at his response.

**Puck: Math test? Thats why I havent gone 2 a math class since grade 8. But yeah ill meet u after school and u can follow me. **

She pulled up to the Puckerman residence and parked her car on the street while Puck parked his truck in the driveway. She stayed for a few hours. Surprisingly, it didn't take them long at all to pick a song. Rachel was very diverse when it came to the music she listened to, and Puck was surprisingly open minded when it came to the songs they sang. No he wasn't going to go for the Broadway, but then again, she didn't tell him about her dream to become a Broadway star either. She would claim that she didn't tell him because it didn't come up in conversation, but really she just didn't know how he would take it. By the time that the clock stroked seven, Rachel was telling Puck she had to leave, but he was kind of grateful. Of course, he would never kick her out of his, but she didn't want to have to introduce Rachel to his mother. She was hot, smart, funny, and _Jewish_. The last thing he needed was for his mother to get his claws into her and fuck up any progress they made towards getting together.

"I think we are going totally kick everyone else's asses, and get that date to Breadsticks" He was waggling his eyebrows up in down at her suggestively and she couldn't help, but laugh.

"Although, I totally agree. It's not a date." She smirked back him. Two could play this game.

"We'll see about that." He glanced at the clock. "Didn't you say that you had to meet Beyoncé? I don't want him hunting down my ass because you're late." Rachel nodded her head.

"I just want you to know that…." She looked at him timidly like she didn't want to tell him what she wanted to say. It was freaking him out.

"What is it?" She slowly walked over him and stood at her tippy toes, so her lips could be at level with his. Puck closed his eyes (shut the fuck up) and wait for her lips to meet his, but it never happened. Instead he felt her breath at his ear.

"I know what you're doing, and one of these days, I'm going to meet your mother whether you like it or not." He looked at her gaping because he wasn't sure how she knew what he was trying to avoid.

"Whatever, B."

"When did that start anyway?" Puck had to think about it for a second until he realized she was referring to the nickname.

"Berry is too much to say sometimes."

"It's two syllables!"

"And B is just one." He smirked at her and she smirked back and nodded her head. She wasn't going to protest anymore, and he knew that she wasn't, so instead she just planted a kiss on his cheek before calling goodbye to his little sister, Sarah and leaving.

**/~/~/~/**

Kurt and Rachel went to the new coffee shop that opened up in town called the Lima Bean and Rachel couldn't tell if it was extremely cheesy or really cute, but either way she liked the place a lot. Recently, it's become her and Kurt's spot and just a part of their routine. It's like they disregarded the fact that they also had houses. When they had big news it was meet at the Lima Bean. When they were sad, they would meet at the Lima Bean. It was so often that all they had to do was text each other saying what time they should be there. It wasn't even a question of where anymore. Her and Kurt had become really close since she moved from California. He was the only person who really knew about her past in California or her dreams of being on Broadway or the feelings she had for a certain football player with beautiful hazel eyes.

"So tell me about this guy you met at the library last week." Rachel was sipping on her Chi Tea Latte that she always got. She thought that it tasted like winter, and although no one understood her, they didn't question it either.

"Well his name is Blaine and he is totally gorgeous. He's a junior and the leader of the Warblers."

"Ooh! And older man." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively like Puck had down to her not even an hour before hand.

"Yes, yes., Cherie, and because of that I need an amazing way to get his attention."

"I got it! Well, Halloween is in two weeks and my dads won't be home. They'll be leaving that morning for about a week and a half, even though usually they end up staying longer." She didn't have to hide the frown that was playing on her lips this time. Kurt was also the one person who knew how the absence of her fathers upset her. "So why don't we make the best of it and have a party at my house. We'll invite Warbler and I need to get drunk anyway." She smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes. Sometimes they wondered how they were such good friends because they were so different, but immediately every time they thought that, they realized it was because they were so alike as well.

"Brillant!" Kurt gave her a fake applause.

"Thanks Kurtsie! I'll text everyone now."

**Rachel: Having a party at my house. Halloween night, 8 o'clock. Be there or be losers ;) Glee kids only, but bring a friend or two if you want. **

The response came back within minutes.

**Brittany: Yay! Fun time and magic juice!**

**Finn: I'll be there!**

**Quinn: Only if I have nothing better to do **

She rolled her eyes at this comment because seriously? If you don't want to come then that's perfectly fine with her too. Frankly, she didn't really want Quinn to be there anyway, but she was cool with Finn and everyone else was Quinn's friend, so she felt she had to invite her. There was a wave of other response that flew in from the others, and she felt herself smile when she read Santana's reply.

**Santana: Only if you make it worth my while ;)**

But she felt her smile get a little bit brighter when she got a certain text back saying _Abso-fucking-lutely_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

"Is everyone ready?" It was Thursday and the Duet competition was today. Whatever pair won would be treated to a dinner reservation at Breadsticks next Saturday paid for by Mr. Schue. The day right after her Halloween party. Rachel knew that her and Puck had it in the bag, but she thought that it would be ideal for them to at least pretend that they were worried. The pairs were Quinn and Artie, Tina and Kurt, Finn and Brittany, Santana and Mike, Matt and Mercedes, and she and Puck. Artie and Quinn started off the group by singing their own rendition of (I've Had) The Time of My Life. Rachel hated to admit it, but Quinn was actually pretty good. She could understand why she got so many solos. She didn't understand why she was the lead though, both Mercedes and Santana were better than her, but it was probably because both Santana and Mercedes were too unique, and couldn't pull off every song. Since Quinn was pregnant though, everyone else would probably be getting more solos eventually since she won't be able to do the choreography pretty soon. She might have believed that her and Puck should be worried, but Artie and Quinn both sounded good separately, but they didn't really click when singing together. It was good, don't get her wrong, but they could do better. Every one clapped when their performance was over and Mr. Schue gave them positive feedback before calling up Matt and Mercedes.

Matt and Mercedes performed Crazy in Love by Beyonce and Jay-Z and it definitely got the whole club excited. Everyone clapped and dances with them as they performed and Matt rapped Jay-Z's part which was entertaining for everyone to watch. Next up was Mike and Santana who sang that famous song L-O-V-E. Every time Rachel hears that song she thinks of that movie Parent Trap staring Lindsay Lohan. It was about the only thing that she was in besides Mean Girls that was of any real significance. After those two movies, she pretty much fell off the radar until everyone picked up on her drug problem. Either way, the two kind of killed it. Rachel wasn't surprised by how much talent Santana had. It also didn't hurt when Santana shot a wink her way. It also made her feel a teensy bit happier when she felt Puck tense next to her because of it (what? She liked the attention. Sue her).

Rachel was probably most surprised by how well the blonde cheerleader could sing when Finn and Brittany went. They sang Don't You Want Me by Human League and she found her and the rest of the glee club clapping along as they sang. Brittany chose the times when Finn sang to dance around him seductively. They looked like they could have been an actual couple. She probably would have found Quinn scowling at the other girl if she wasn't one of her best friends. Everyone was pleased when Finn didn't dance when Brittany sang though because his lack of dancing skills would have just made the whole thing really awkward. It definitely helped their chances also. They did make her nervous.

"Rachel, Puck? Are you guys ready?"

"Hell yeahs, Mr. Schue." Before picking up his guitar, Puck leaned over towards her and whispered, "We got this in the bag, babe."

Puck started strumming the guitar and Rachel began singing and moving around the room.

**Rachel:**

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor **

**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore **

As she sang Puck couldn't take his eyes off of her.

**Both:**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind **

**Rachel:**

**For me it happens all the time **

**Both:**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now **

**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and **

**I need you now **

**And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now **

The locked eyes and after that she couldn't find herself able to break their eye contact. Instead of the smirk her always wore, she found him smiling a genuine smile.

**Puck:**

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door **

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before **

**Both:**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind **

**Puck:**

**For me it happens all the time **

**Both:**

**It's a quarter after one, **

**I'm a little drunk and **

**I need you now **

**Said I wouldn't call but **

**I lost all control and **

**I need you now **

**And I don't know how I can do without **

**I just need you now **

**Woah woaaah. **

When Rachel looked over, she saw people nodding their heads to the beat and she even saw Brittany singing along. She also didn't miss the glare that Santana was sending Puck's way. She assumed that Santana was just territorial, but she would get over that. It was just sex and she was hot enough to get it from whoever she wanted. Too bad she didn't see the look that Quinn was giving Puck.

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all **

**Rachel:**

**It's a quarter after one **

**I'm all alone and I need you now **

**Puck:**

**And I said I wouldn't call but **

**I'm a little drunk, and I need you now **

**Both:**

**And I don't know how I can do without **

**I just need you now I just need you now**

**Ooo, baby, I need you now **

"Guys that was amazing! From the sound of these applauses, I think it's obvious who won this little competition. Here you go guys!" He handed the coupons to Breadsticks and Puck put down his guitar and instead picked up Rachel and spun her around.

**/~/~/~/**

He was at his locker feeling really fucking happy. Rachel kept telling him that it wasn't a date, but he knew that she was looking forward to it almost as much as he was, and he would prove to him that he could be her boyfriend. He wasn't really use to being anyone's boyfriend, but she was different and she made him want to be a better version of himself. He would prove to her that he was better than her douche bag ex.

"Hey Puck." Quinn was standing there looking really hot. He could tell that her baby bump was getting bigger, but she could still fit into her cheerleading uniform. Something about seeing the baby bump instantly sent a shot of pleasure to his groin. That was until he remembered their last conversation and he just became angry once again.

"What do you want Quinn?" He just turned back to his locker and continued getting his stuff out of there.

"I really liked your duet." He just grunted in response. "I was offered to babysit tomorrow, and um I was wondering if you wanted to maybe help…." He could tell she was nervous, but he couldn't bring himself to care

"What about Hudson?"

"Well I could see that you're changing Puck. I haven't heard of you sleeping with any Cheerios and you're putting in an effort in Glee. I thought maybe we could, I don't know, try to work something out."

"Like me be involved with the pregnancy? Let me try to help? Even if only a little bit?" He knew that he probably sounded like a pussy because of the evident hope in his voice, but he didn't care. This was his baby that they were talking about.

"If I can see that everything goes well tomorrow." He pulled her into a hug and just said thank you and that he would be there. She was being the Quinn that he liked so much before.

"Oh, Yeah here..." He looked into his locker and pulled out a book that was labeled How To Raise A Baby On Five Dollars A Day. "I saw this at the bookstore and figured I'd steal it for you, you know. If you change your mind and decide you wanna keep it…"

"That is so sweet." She smiled at him with a genuine smile, one that he hasn't seen in way too long. "To be honest, I really don't know what I'm going to do about it anymore. My mind's pretty messed up about everything."

"Well whatever you decide. No pressure." He was grateful that she was trying to give him a chance. That's all he ever wanted. He would prove to her that he could be the best dad in the world if she let him. Maybe he could prove to her that he would make a better father than Hudson and she would choose him. She was already thinking about possibly keeping the baby and that was a step in the right direction. Before she walked away, she promised to text him the details about the babysitting, and he went home feeling better than he's felt in a while. Today totally rocked!

**/~/~/~/**

This night was going horribly. How did he end up stuck in a fucking chair tied up with Quinn in the same position behind him. When he first got to the place he was ready to take on any challenge that was thrown at him. He was confident and ready. So yeah, he was nervous too, and that was a big fucking deal to him because the Puckasaurus _never_ gets nervous. Honestly, the only time he's ever felt nervous was when dealing with Rachel, but he wasn't ready to admit why that was a big deal too. How could he not be nervous tonight though? Quinn pretty much told him that the decision of whether or not he can be in his daughter's life depends on how this night was going to go. It had to be perfect. It's not like he didn't know how to take care of kids. He's been taking care of his sister since she was born and his dad left his mom alone and pregnant, so how did he end up in this mess with Quinn? Sure, he's babysat Sarah since he was old enough to be alone in the house with her, but these boys were devil spawns. Not even in the joking way like he called Santana. They were actually evil. As he sat there tied up all he could see were the boys running around the room, but Quinn kept yelling at them to stop jumping on the couch and not to tip the table over. Shit must have hit the fan.

"I've almost got the knot!" He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Quinn yell at him with a hopeful voice. He tried to reach for the knot, but ended up grabbing her hand instead. The weird part was that she made no move to pull hers away immediately like she always did when he tried to touch her. They both were pulled from the trance when they heard another crash and she leapt to her feet after getting the knot out of the jump rope. "Think of something!"

"Um, I've got my guitar in the car. Why don't we sing them a lullaby?" She nodded at him

"Hey, hey kids!" They all turned to look at her, and he lightly smacked one on the head for good measure. "Do you want to see a real live music video?" The devil spawns, all three of them, shouted yeah in unison.

Within a few minutes he was back in the house with his guitar and discussing with Quinn what song they should play. When she told him, he nodded to tell her that he knew it. He just hoped this would work.

**Papa I know you're going to be upset**

**'Cause I was always your little girl**

**But you should know by now**

**I'm not a baby**

**You always taught me right from wrong**

**I need your help, daddy please be strong**

**I may be young at heart**

**But I know what I'm saying**

**The one you warned me all about**

**The one you said I could do without**

**We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please**

Puck realized how ironic it was that she was singing this song, but at the same time he thought that it was probably on purpose. The song was pretty much her life right now. The only difference was that he wasn't the one that her father warned her about. The boy he knew to be the father was Finn, just like everyone else thought. He was really tired of being second to the guy, but the way she was looking at him showed that maybe he wouldn't have to be anymore.

**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep**

**Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep**

**But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh**

**I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...**

She started moving around the couch and pulled him to look at her for a second before she continued to circle the couch. She was mimicking the dance moves from the video. Yeah, he's seen the video of the song. What? His mom likes Madonna. Besides she is a hall of fame MILF.

**He says that he's going to marry me**

**We can raise a little family**

**Maybe we'll be all right**

**It's a sacrifice**

**But my friends keep telling me to give it up**

**Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up**

**What I need right now is some good advice, please**

Quinn was singing with her whole heart which got him thinking that she probably wasn't just singing for the boys, or even for him, but for herself.

**Daddy, daddy if you could only see**

**Just how good he's been treating me**

**You'd give us your blessing right now**

**'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please**

**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep**

**Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep**

**But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh**

**I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...**

There was something about the way she moved her hips as she danced around and the way her shirt swished around her baby bump. Call him a loser, but it made him feel happy. It made him feel prideful.

**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep**

**Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep**

_**[repeat]**_

**Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh**

**Don't you stop loving me daddy**

**I know, I'm keeping my baby**

When Terri Schuester and her sister, the parent of the three boys, came home they did not try to hide their appreciation and confusion at the sight of the three boys sleeping. Puck and Quinn were able to get them in the bath and to sleep, at the same time, and apparently those things were near impossible to accomplish. He felt so badass right now. If they could deal with those kids, they could deal with anything.

Puck decided to drive Quinn home, so she wouldn't have to have Mrs. Schuester drive her. It felt a little weird driving Quinn back to Finn's house, but he wasn't going to pass that chance up. He wasn't ready for the night to be over, and she seemed like she wasn't either. There was a comfortable silence in the car, and both teenagers were proud of themselves. Quinn was the first one to break the silence.

"We make a really good team."

"Yeah, we are kind of badass."

"It was a really good idea. You know, bringing your guitar." She gave him a shy smile. He had never really seen Quinn shy before. Even when he had sex with her that one night she wasn't shy, and she was a virgin. But, maybe her lack of shyness had to do with the liquid courage the wine coolers gave her, but still, he thought it made her look more human. Instead of the hard, fearless, power hungry cheerleader, she was just Quinn. He liked that.

They pulled up at her (Finn's) house and sat in the truck for a couple minutes before Quinn spoke up again.

"Thank you for the ride, and tonight. You were great." Before he could even say anything back to her, he felt her lips on his. It was surprising, but before he knew it he was applying pressure back onto her lips. He had waited for this moment for so long, and now it was finally here. No more waiting, no more coming second to Finn, he was able to get Quinn to prove that she liked him. But this kiss felt wrong. Everything he had hoped for just didn't seem all that great anymore. He found himself thinking that her lips were too thin, and he realized he was disappointed because he couldn't feel her nose pressed up against his. Pretty much, he realized that she wasn't Rachel.

"Quinn, wait." He pushed her back lightly so their lips were no longer touching.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this?"

"I thought I did too…but-"

"It's someone else." He just looked down at the steering wheel and nodded. It was quiet again until he heard her sniffle.

"Shit! Quinn, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Fuck! I messed this up didn't I?" She chuckled and shook her head at him.

"No, it's these damn hormones. It's okay Puck. I understand. I meant what I said tonight though. You were really great." She opened the door and hopped out of the truck.

"Call me if you need anything…at all."

"I will." She smiled at him and started walking away. She stopped right before he was about to leave, but turned around. "Good luck with Rachel." He sat in the driver's seat with his mouth opened slightly and looked at her. She had one eyebrow raised practically daring him to deny it. Instead he just nodded his head and gave her a small smile before saying goodnight and driving away.

**I'm sorry guys! I had all this Quick in this chapter, I'm sorry, but it had to be done! But don't worry, as you can see Puck is still on the Puckleberry express! Quinn is going to start toning down her bitchiness. Should I have a Faberry friendship form too? Let me know! And remember, I looooove reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten throughout this story! I appreciate it so much! Really! That's what motivated me to write this chapter quicker! This is the whole party scene. We have some Pezberry smut because I had lots and lots of request for some more Pezberry! There is also some Puckleberry goodness and lots of different costumes. I hope you guys like this chapter! It's actually really long haha :)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own glee.**

Halloween has always been Rachel's favorite holiday. I mean seriously, a day when you can get all this free candy! Who wouldn't love that? Not to mention that Rachel had always been on the theatrical side, obviously, so dressing up as whatever she wanted was pretty much her favorite thing ever. People always got so creative or just looked really good in their costumes, and she always found it really exciting. Plus, an added bonus was that, as quoted from Mean Girls, in girl world, Halloween is the one night a year when a girl can dress up like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it. Not that Rachel liked looking like a slut, but she knew what she looked like. She worked out everyday for an hour on her elliptical before getting ready for school. She had dance lessons every week and she did gymnastics for five years. Not to mention that she stretched everyday. She knew what she looked like underneath her clothes. It took hard work and not to toot her own horn or anything, but she was damn proud of it. Halloween was the one night that she really let herself show it off to get a little attention, and tonight she wanted some attention. She had the perfect outfit to get it.

Her dads left at around 10 o'clock AM that morning. She decided that she wouldn't go to school today because between her father's leaving and her party there was just too much to do, but she didn't tell her father's that. Their flight was at 12 PM, but they always headed to the airport two hours early because they never knew how hectic airport security would be or if maybe they would just want to stop to get something to eat at the little restaurants in the airport. Rachel had a lot to do before the party that started at 8. It wasn't until around 1 o'clock that she started cleaning her house (mostly just the first level and the basement). She was going to be having her party in the Oscar room of her house. Her dads transformed their ordinary basement for their famous annual Oscar parties. It was going to be epic if she had anything to do with it. She already made her party playlist while she was eating and she knew that Puck would be able to break into her fathers' liquor cabinet for them to have some party favors. She would be able to restore everything before the got back. She had two weeks, but she wasn't going to think about that right now. There was no point in dwelling on things she couldn't change.

It was about 5 o'clock when her doorbell rang. She was surprised because there were still three hours left until the party officially started and she had no doubt that people would be late. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when she opened the door and saw who was standing in front of her.

"Santana what are you doing here?" Santana was standing in her doorway in a trench coat and red high heeled stiletto boots. Just looking at the girl standing in her doorway, Rachel was already starting to feel a pool of wetness in her panties.

"I wanted to give you the first look of my costume." The taller brunette stepped into the house and waited for Rachel to close the door before she untied the coat and pulled it open. The outfit was even better than what Rachel had imagined was under the coat. Rachel thought it was just going to be a nurse's costume or a maid's outfit. She wasn't prepared for what was the girl was really wearing under the coat. Standing in front of her, Santana was wearing a sexy football dress. It was white, red and black and extremely tight. The sides of the stomach were cut out in the front. Rachel soon realized when Santana turned around that the cuts in the front wrapped all the way around to the back, so that in the back the outfit looked like two pieces while in the front was just one. The front of the dress had the words "Sexy 69" printed on the spot on her breasts. For a second, Rachel actually thought she might have been drooling at the sight in front of her. "I thought you might like it." Instead of saying anything, Rachel just nodded and backed Santana up against the door. It reminded her of the first time they ever hooked up where they were in this same position. Horny and eager to get at one another. Rachel kissed the other brunette with intensity and Santana started to return the kisses with the same amount. Santana decided that this time she didn't want Rachel to be in charge, so she took the initiative to nip at Rachel's bottom lip and then soothe it with her tongue. She received the reaction she wanted out of the girl. When she moaned against her mouth, Santana took that opportunity to push her tongue inside the other girl's mouth until they were fighting for dominance with each other.

"Fuck Berry. Let's move this upstairs."

"Why bother? No one is home, and the couch is right there." Rachel walked towards the couch and lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it back at Santana. Santana took that as her cue and grabbed the girl and pushed her onto the couch making a giggle escape her mouth. They reattached their lips until Rachel pulled away and attached her lips to the other girl's collarbone. She nipped, licked and sucked up and down her neck and the top of her breasts that were poking out of the dress (if you could call it that). Santana laid Rachel back down and pulled her shorts and panties off in one motion so only her bra was left. She started to pull off her dress until she was stopped. "Don't. So sexy. Leave it." Rachel didn't even bother to make full sentences. Santana got the point. She started trailing kisses all the way down Rachel's body until she was where she wanted to be.

"God Berry, you're so wet." She settled in between Rachel's legs and swiped her tongue through Rachel's core causing Rachel's hips to buck up at the contact. Santana continued the motion again after pining the smaller brunette's thighs down with her arms.

"Tease." Rachel chuckled as she gasped for breaths. Santana just smirked back at her before continuing what she was doing this time using her tongue to fuck the girl currently lying beneath her. She flicked Rachel's clit and inserted two fingers, pumping it in and out of Rachel's sex. "Oooh! Santanaa." Before she knew it, Rachel was reaching her climax and clenching around her fingers. "Mmm, Santana that was so good. Your turn. Tell me what you want."

"Your fingers. Berry watching you cum is so fucking hot and I'm about to explode just thinking about it." It only took a second for Rachel to pin Santana down on the couch and hike up her skirt. She saw that Santana was wearing red lace panties and Rachel could hear herself groaning at the sight, getting wet all over again. She pulled down her panties before shoving a finger into the girl roughly. She had learned over the month of her and Santana's "relationship" that they girl liked it rough. She liked dirty talk and she liked being controlled so instead of laying her on her back, Rachel decided to have her lean over the back of the couch. She inserted her fingers again, but this time she added two and pumped them in and out of Santana's soaking wet sex. Rachel could feel her tightening around her fingers so she pressed down on her clit a couple times until the girl had a climax of her own. She gave her wet kisses along her back where the costume was not covering her skin before placing a small kiss right above her ass. Santana really did have a perfect ass.

"That was so good, baby."

"I know." Rachel looked at the clock and realized that it was 6:30 and she needed to get ready for the party because people were supposed to be coming in an hour and a half. "I have to go get in the shower and get ready. Want to join me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

/~/~/~/

"Damn Berry, you look hot as fuck, but what are you?" Rachel looked at the girl with wide eyes as if she was offended by her lack of knowledge towards her costume.

"Are you serious? I'm Harley Quinn." Rachel was wearing this extremely short dress, almost as short as Santana's. It was skin tight, strapless and black and red. One half of the costume was red with black diamonds and the other half was black with red diamonds. She had matching gloves that went three quarters of the way up her arms and leggings that went the same amount up her leg. Both of the pairs had one red one and one black one. On top of that Rachel was wearing black ankle boots, an eye mask and a head piece. She thought this was her best costume yet. All of the other costumes were actually body suits like the character's, but she fell in love with the costume as soon as she saw it. It was short and showed off all her best features and it was totally badass. She couldn't wait to show it off at the party. If Santana liked it then there was no doubt in her mind that Puck would die as soon as he saw it. The second his name popped into her head she instantly felt guilty. She was supposed to be working on things with Puck. He said that he wanted to be with her and be her boyfriend. Well…he didn't exactly say those words, but she was pretty sure that's what he meant, and there she was sleeping with Santana (twice). She forced herself to push those thoughts away because even if she did really like Puck, he had no reason to be mad at her for what was going on with Santana. They weren't dating.

Santana was still looking at Rachel like she was crazy and Rachel realized that she still had no idea who Harley Quinn was. "Villain for batman? Totally freaking badass? The Joker's girlfriend? Come on! Have you ever even picked up a comic book?" Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl and Santana burst out laughing.

"Wow underneath all that hotness, you are actually a huge dork!" Santana was holding her sides and actually laughing hysterically now.

" Shut the fuck up!" Rachel pinned her down and kissed her on the lips. She was lucky that she heard the doorbell ringing. It was 8:10. Time to get this party started.

"San, go downstairs and get the music playing." Santana mumbled something in Spanish which Rachel loosely translated to "Put your own music on. I'm not a servant" from her four years taking Spanish.

Rachel opened the door to find Mercedes, Kurt and Tina with wide smiles. She immediately heard coos about her outfit and how much of a hot mama she looked like tonight (that was from Mercedes). Mercedes was wearing a black and pink flapper's dress with a pink feather coming out of her headpiece. The dress looked really good on her if Rachel did say so herself. Tina was a sexy vampire, so she was pretty much wearing the same thing that she always wore to school. She didn't look any different to Rachel, but whatever. She liked how the Asian girl dressed. It fit her well. Kurt was the funniest of all of them all though.

"Kurt what the hell? This is a _costume_ party. You wear that shit to school."

"Uhm, diva, I am obviously dressed up as Marc Jacobs." Kurt rolled his eyes at the girl's lack of knowledge, but Rachel was quick to roll hers back.

"Kurt, wearing everything from his new collection doesn't count as a Halloween costume."

"Oh. Then, oh well. I still look fabulous." Rachel didn't even bother to argue. Instead she just let a smile spread across her face and nod in agreement.

It was around 9:30 when she heard the doorbell ring. It had to be Puck because everyone else that was invited was there. Brittany was wearing an amazing Lady Gaga costume. It was uncanny how much they looked alike when the outfit was totally finished. Brittany was wearing the blue body suit that Lady Gaga wore in her Poker Face video. The outfit showed off a bunch of skin, but it didn't matter with Brittany because she had the best body there. Better than both her and Santana. She didn't need the wig that came with the outfit because her hair was completely straight except for light curls at the very end, and her bangs were pulled to the front like in the music video. Quinn (yes she showed up) was dressed as a goddess of some sort. She claimed she was Aphrodite, the goddess of love, but her personality seemed more like Athena, the goddess of war. The toga dress costume was short and it was still pretty tight, but the dress had a pink attached corset and veil. The costume still showed off her amazing cheerleader's body, but it was also loose enough to give room for her baby bump without exposing it. Finn who was following her around like a lost puppy was dressed in a typical "sexy" fireman costume. Finn was cute, really cute, she wasn't going to lie, but he looked way too boyish. Even though he was practically a giant, he still managed to always look like someone's baby brother. Rachel just couldn't bring herself to think of him as sexy and he didn't turn her on at all, but that was a good thing. She had her eyes on someone else, and as much as Quinn might hate her, Rachel would never try to steal her boyfriend. She knows how it feels. On the other side of the room she noticed Matt and Mike dancing to the music. They were amazing dancers. Definitely the best she had ever seen in person, and she went to a performing arts high school in California. Their costumes were by far the best. They were dressed up as Mario (Matt) and Luigi (Mike), fake mustaches and everything. Every time she looked at them, she thought about how awesome it would be to set up an obstacle course for them to get through.

She made her way to the door and opened it to find who she expected, Puck, and she thought she felt her panties immediately get wet with arousal again. He looked so handsome and rugged, and protective. Standing in her doorway was Noah Puckerman dressed as a police officer with his Aviators covering his eyes and his badge placed on his chiseled chest.

"Well hello." Puck smirked at her when he realized she was staring at him and giving him the once over...or maybe twice. "Like what you see?"

"What if I do?" She threw a sly smile his way and she could have sworn she heard a groan leave his lips.

"Well Ms. Quinzel, I might have to take you right here if you keep looking at me like that, baby. " She was about to shoot a flirting comment back his way asking if that would be such a bad thing when she realized what he said before that.

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He furrowed his brow at her question. "You're obviously Harley Quinn. You look fucking hot by the way. I mean seriously. Fuckin' smokin'." She felt her cheeks heat up from all the compliments. She wasn't a shy school girl, she didn't blush easily, but when it came to Puck it seemed like it happened a little too often.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew who she was."

"Joker is my favorite villain. I'm not gonna not read about his girlfriend. That's rude. Wait, how do you know who she is?"

"I have read my fair share of comic books. Besides, I love the Joker too. Not to mention when Heath Ledger played him in The Dark Knight, I got a new found respect." Puck nodded his head to indicate he agreed. She could have sworn on her life that she heard Puck mutter a "where have you been all my life." That's what she has been trying to figure out since the first day they kissed. She might not figure it out, but she wasn't going to let herself wonder anymore.

**/~/~/~/**

It was around 10:30 when Rachel noticed that the bottles were starting to get low. The party had been in full swing for about two hours now, and it seemed like everyone was having a great time, but they were going to be sick as fuck when tomorrow came around. She wasn't really worried about it as long as everyone made it to the bathroom. They could stay as long as they wanted to since her dads were away, so she wasn't really in a hurry to cut everyone off. Rachel decided to head upstairs to get some more drinks. She walked into the kitchen trying to find another bottle of Jack to bring down to the party, or if she was lucky she would be able to find some Absolut Vodka, any flavor was fine with her. She was about to go full force on her search until she saw a certain blonde leaning against the counter sipping on a bottle of water.

"There are some virgin margaritas in the fridge. They look exactly like the alcoholic ones. You can drink those if you don't want them to know." Rachel was tired of whatever this is between her and Quinn. She decided that she would just be the bigger person and be nice to the scared girl, but she didn't bother to look at her, so she didn't see the shocked look that the pregnant girl was wearing. She started to walk away until she felt nervous hands on her arms pulling her to a stop.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you helping me?"

"Quinn, I'm not a mean person. I can be abrasive, loud, and high maintenance, but I am not malicious. I don't understand why people set out to hurt others when they could just help them. Seriously I can't think of a person who would try to hurt someone for fun...can you?"

"I deserve that..." Quinn looked at her feet. Rachel was sure that this time she did detect remorse.

"Yeah, you did, but it's whatever. Look like I said, there are virgin drinks in the fridge, but you're two months pregnant and you're going to grow out of that uniform soon. I understand that you don't want to advertise this in school, but those people downstairs won't judge you." Rachel realized that she was holding onto Quinn's hand and she couldn't remember when she reached out to grab it. "Besides I'm the one who hates you in the group so if I'm this nice then you know they'll still love you for whatever reason." Quinn looked up at Rachel with wide eyes and a hurtful stare until she saw the smaller brunette smirking. This girl was way too easy.

"Ha ha very funny. Thank you Rachel. I'm not going to use the drinks and if anyone asks I'll tell them the truth. I'm not going to lie to them." Rachel gave the girl's hand one more comforting squeeze before walking away and back down the stairs with the first bottle she found.

**/~/~/~/**

This party was hilarious, and it was pretty fucking awesome. Blaine actually had shown up that night. He came about two hours late because his cousin was throwing one of her own. Rachel was about to punch him in the face for freaking Kurt out, but then she found out Kurt never gave him his number. He only gave him her address, so instead she slapped her best friend on the arm. He deserved it. Blaine was dressed as J. Pierrepont Finch from How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying. That musical was amazing and Rachel had loved it when she saw it with her fathers. Blaine actually kind of looked like the person who starred in it when she saw it. The fact that he dressed as him gave him some points in her book. Not to mention that he thought it was hilarious and adorable (his words) that Kurt dressed up as "Marc Jacobs." This guy was obviously a keeper.

On top of that, everyone was drunk and having a lot of fun it looked like. All of the girls were starting to fall into their drunk archetypes. Tina was being the weepy hysterical drunk, but she was always the first person to cry when there was bad news in Glee club. She was pretty damn emotional, but whatever. Sometimes people just need a good cry.

Santana, to Rachel's dismay was totally being the angry girl drunk. She kept yelling at everyone and then she'd walk away and try to seduce Rachel in a closet or something. For the most part it worked and they made out a little bit, but the routine was starting to get really annoying. The girl's emotions were off the rocker and she needed to sober up and get them under control a little bit. Even though, she did find it funny when Santana yelled at Finn for being so freakishly tall. She said that looking at him was exhausting and trying to talk to him made her neck hurt. At least her sense of humor was still there.

Brittany was totally being the girl-who-turns-into-a-stripper drunk. It was fucking fantastic. She had climbed up on the washing machine and started dancing like she was on a stripper pole and shaking her butt. The part that did surprise her was the fact that Artie was sitting in his wheel chair throwing dollar bills at her and telling her to "make it rain."

Mercedes and her were the happy girl drunks. It was obvious. Everything seemed fucking hilarious and us much as they tried, her and Rachel just could not stop laughing. She got like this every time she drank. She never got too horny or angry or emotional, she always just got really happy. It was time to step this party up a little bit though.

"Who wants to play Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!" She heard a round of oh yeahs and fuck yes (that came from Puck) and before she knew it, everyone was gathering around the circle and they were using one of the empty beer bottles and a checker board to play on.

"Everyone spins and everyone kisses, even if that means girl on girl." Puck waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but Kurt thought it was just as good of a time as any for him to point out the catch 22 that Puck was conveniently forgetting.

"If it's girl on girl, then boy on boy too. Only fair."

"No way!"

"Yes! Absolutely, only fair!" This time it was Rachel again who spoke up. Blaine was the first one to spin and he ended up kissing Brittany. Brittany kissed Matt. Matt spun Mercedes. Mercedes spun Finn (that was a really awkward kiss), Finn spun Tina, Tina spun Mike (if you asked Rachel, the two Asians were both really into it), Mike spun Santana, Santana spun Rachel.

"Yes finally! A girl on girl!" Puck heard his friend calling over his shoulder, but he was not pleased. The last thing he wanted was Santana mackin' on his girl, again. The kiss felt like it went on forever. It was supposed to be only ten seconds and it was supposed to be a kiss, but there was a bunch of tongue in this fucking kiss. It wasn't like it was just Santana who was kissing Rachel. Rachel was totally kissing her back. The girl's hands were in each other's hair and Rachel's hands were on the side of Santana's stomach where her skin was exposed. He had had enough.

"Okay! That's enough of that! 10 fucking seconds are up!" He lightly pulled Santana off of Rachel and moved back to his spot.

"What the fuck! We weren't done! No me gusta!"

"Fuck that noise! Now you are. Rachel, spin." He shot her a quick glare and she just shugged her shoulders feigning innocence. Rachel spun Puck. She was turned on from her kiss with Santana, but that didn't mean that she didn't feel the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach when the bottle stopped on Puck and she saw his smirk. He pulled her close and wrapped his hand in her hair before crashing his lips to her. Even though the kiss was forceful, his lips were soft on hers. She felt his tongue swipe across her lower lip as it begged for entrance that she was more than happy to grant. They were kissing for what felt like hours before he added more pressure and then pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. She totally forgot about the fact that she was wearing a dress and lace panties. Oh well. They both heard the group clapping and cheering them on, but neither of them seemed to care. It was Puck who decided to pull away first and before he turned her around on his lap so they were back in the circle he whispered in her ear.

"I wanted to make sure that my lips were the only one's you remembered." All Rachel could do was nod as she leaned into his chest. She was lost in a daze, so she didn't see the fuming brown eyes on the other side of the circle looking at her and Puck. They continued playing the game, and Rachel moved off his lap so Puck could spin. He spun Quinn and their kiss was the normal ten seconds and there was nothing special about it, unlike her and Santana's or her and Puck's. Rachel knew that Quinn's boyfriend and baby daddy was right there sitting next to her, but it also pleased her when she saw that Puck didn't seem to be into the kiss more than he was supposed to be. Quinn spun Artie and Artie spun ironically Brittany, ending the game. There seemed to be a lot more passion in that kiss than all the others. It was more like the ones that Rachel shared with Santana and Puck, but Rachel just assumed that it was because Brittany was still in stripper girl drunk mode and honestly, Artie wasn't stupid. He wouldn't pass her up.

After another two hours everyone was dropping like flies. People were sleeping on couches and the floor. Rachel had brought down blankets she found all over the house to provide for her guests and let them figure out where they were going to sleep. She looked around the room and it looked as if everyone was asleep. Quinn was wrapped in Finn's arms on the couch and she found Tina in the same position with Mike (she knew that would happen). Everyone else was spread out throughout the room. She started to panic when she saw Artie's chair empty near the bar. She started searching for him frantically wondering if something happened to him until she saw two pairs of feet peeking out from behind the bar. Brittany and Artie were sleeping together, and farther in Blaine and Kurt were holding hands while they slept. Kurt and Blaine ended up really hitting it off. Nothing happened though because even though Kurt didn't drink, he wanted to make a good impression on Blaine, he didn't want his first kiss with a boy to be while said boy was drunk. When Rachel saw that everyone was there and accounted for, she went upstairs and hopped into her own bed after changing her clothes. She was drifting in and out of sleep when she felt her bed dip and arms wrap around her and pull her closer.

"Great party, B."

"I'm glad you had fun, Noah." He kissed her cheek and she scooted closer to him. Yeah, this party was a great fucking idea.

**A/N- As you guys can see I'm totally a fan of Tike and Bartie. I hope it doesn't get confusing because this doesn't go with the timeline, but remember this is a AU story. I just love those couples. As you can see also, the relationship between Rachel and Puck will be a lot softer and romantic than the relationship between Santana and Rachel. He will still be Puck with everyone else, but I want his Noah side to show when he's with Rachel. Let me know what you think! and once again, thank you sooooo much for all the reviews and support thus far! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN- I know guys. I'm terrible! I haven't updated in so long. Things have been so busy with school and what not. I know this chapter is short, but I've been keeping you guys waiting long enough and it's a little bit of a filler, so the story can get to where I want it to be. Sooo, review! Also, make sure you check out my other story Summertime and New York Living. It is another AU story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee because I'm not that lucky. **

Rachel woke up feeling better than she has in a while. Sure she was a little hung over from the party, but the feeling of the warm arms that were wrapped around her made her pounding head feel pleasurable. It felt so good to wake up in Puck's arms and even though she wasn't sure if she was ready to admit it, it felt _right_. She felt a sense of belonging, but she still didn't know what they were. She was technically still hooking up with Santana, and even though Puck seemed like he wanted to be more, she wasn't sure if she was ready to actually be in a relationship. She felt him shift and kiss her neck. Maybe being his girlfriend wouldn't be so bad.

"Stop, Rach. You're making my brain hurt." Puck pulled her closer and tightened his hold around her waist. Rachel turned to look at him, but his eyes were still closed.

"What?"

"All your thinking is starting to make _my_ brain hurt. So stop it, go back to bed." Rachel sighed and nodded her head before looking over at the clock. She saw the time and shot up from the bed.

"Noah! It's 9 o'clock!"

"Yeah, I know. It's fucking early." Rachel shook her head at the obviously hung over boy lying in her bed.

"I have never slept this late! I am usually up at 6 working out on the elliptical and on weekends the latest I go is until 7:30. I can't believe I slept so long."

"What can I say, babe, it's just the power of the Puckster."

"Oh gosh, stop. Please. I won't be able to leave to make breakfast because your giant ego is taking up all the space in here. It's atrocious." As much as Rachel pretended to hate it, she would be lying if she said she didn't love the playful banter between her and Noah. Ever since she told him about her past in California, he's been extremely sweet to her and totally unPuck like. He's been showing her the side of him that she saw when she went to his house, not the side of him that threw dorks into the dumpsters and slept with Cheerio's in closets (yeah she knows how hypocritical she is). He's been trying to be there for her and last night was the biggest example of it. All the stories she's heard about him have told her that he would have come up to her room and propositioned her for sex, or at least he would have copped a feel. Instead he slipped into the bed with her and held her all night. It was sweet and it made her feel safe. It also made her feel guilty. He's been trying so hard with her. It seems like it's time for her to return it.

"Whatever baby, I'm going to go take a shower." Puck started to slowly move out from under the covers and stretched his arms above his head and produced a yawn.

"I thought that you wanted to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, but you started yapping so now I'm _definitely_ awake." Rachel rolled her eyes at his comment, but she just brushed it off. It's not like it's the first time he's ever told her she talked to much. She knew that, but when something is on her mind than she says it. That's always been the type of person she is. "I'm going to lock the door so I know that you won't try to sneak in and take advantage of my body." Puck emphasized his words as he gestured to himself. Rachel couldn't help the little giggle that came out of her mouth.

"You wish, Puckerman." Rachel smirked, but was only met with an identical smirk right back at her.

"Fuck yeah I do." He sauntered over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close again once more. Even though she was rolling her eyes at him she couldn't help the fact that her arms found a way around her neck.

"You're incorrigible."

"You like it." He gave her a quick peck on her lips before telling her to go wake the other asses up and go serve everyone breakfast, "They need to get the hell out of here so you can get ready for our date. I know it takes girls forever to get ready for shit like that." He gave her another chaste kiss before making his way to the bathroom. She didn't even bother denying that it was a date this time. She knew it was and that made her smile grow even bigger.

/~/~/~/

When the clock hit 6:59, Puck was pulling up in front of the Berry's house. He didn't want to seem to eager, but he knew how Rachel felt about punctuality, and he didn't want her to chew his ear off. It's not like he was parked around the corner waiting until it was time for him to pull up in front of her house. No. That would be totally unbadass and kind of weird. When he stopped the car, the only car that he saw was the Blue Prius he knew to be Rachel's because her father's were going to be away for another two weeks. He got out of the car and rubbed his hands on his jeans. He can't help it if he was a little nervous. He didn't do dates. He sexed girls up and fucked cougars. This was new to him. He even spent more time trying to figure out what he was going to wear. Not that he would ever admit it, but his sister helped him pick the green button down shirt he was wearing. She said it was her favorite because it made his eyes look pretty and shiny. He raised his hand and knocked on the door and only had to wait a couple of seconds before he heard footsteps coming toward him. She opened the door and he felt his heart flip a little bit. _Shut up_.

"Hi Noah." Rachel was looking through her eyelashes at him and she looked really cute. That was new for him. She looked innocent and shy and the Rachel he knew was tough, outgoing, and hot. This cute girl impression was new to him.

"Hey babe." He bent down and pecked her on her cheek. "You ready to go?" She nodded her head and took his outstretched hand. Yeah being a gentleman wasn't too hard with her. "You look amazing." She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a black flowy top that hung on her just right and black ankle boot heels that when paired with the jeans made her legs look like they went on for miles.

"Thank you Noah." She smiled brightly at him and then took in his appearance. "You look very handsome as well. I really like your shirt. It brings out your eyes very nicely." _Fucking score. _

They went to Breadstix and Puck had even taken the time to get a reservation because that's what you're supposed to do on dates. That's at least what Puck always heard when Quinn nagged at Finn. They finished their dinner and Puck gave the waitress his coupons to pay for the dinner. The dinner was just like what Rachel hoped. She had fun and Puck was really sweet and attentive towards her. She was seeing that he really wanted to try to be with her and try with her. She kept feeling worse and worse throughout the night because Santana kept sexting her. The fact that her sexts were getting to her and making her feel something in her lady loins was frustrating. Rachel ignored her and refused to participate, but that didn't stop Santana.

"B, you coming?" Rachel's head snapped up at the sound of Puck's voice. He was already standing and putting his leather jacket back on.

"Oh, yeah sorry." She slid from the booth and started putting on her own jacket. "Thank you for tonight Noah. It was really great."

"The night isn't over yet, babe." Rachel looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You really think that I would take you to Breadstix and pay with a coupon and then just take you home for our first date?"

"Uh, yeah. Kinda."

"That's not a date. We're going to a movie. You're choice. " Rachel looked at him shocked before a huge smile began to spread across her face. This night was going better than she expected.

Puck was worried when he saw that a bunch of chick flicks were playing, but to his surprise Rachel decided she wanted to see 30 Minutes or Less.

"I've wanted to see this movie!" Puck was looking at her with so much joy that Rachel couldn't help, but laugh at him.

"What did you think I would pick some lame ass chick flick? Come on Puckerman. I thought you knew me better than that."

During the movie Puck noticed that Rachel kept checking her phone and he eventually peeked over her shoulder and saw that it was Santana texting her, and it wasn't friendly texts. She was sending her dirty sexts and pictures. Puck turned back towards the movie and was silently fuming. He released her hand and crossed his arms. He was tired of her putting Santana before him and putting sex before a relationship. If she wanted to spend time sexting Santana on his date then that's fine. Puck was starting to get more and more angry and before he knew it, his legs were moving him out of the theatre.

"Noah! Noah wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to my truck. You can the finish the movie. I'll be there when it's over."

"What do you mean? I.. uh thought we were on a date…" Puck was starting to feel bad, but he was hurt.

"We were, but you're obviously more interested in Santana than me."

"You were looking at my texts! That's so rude!" Rachel knew that it was stupid to yell at him once she saw the hurt in his eyes, but it was anger that came out.

"Seriously, Berry!" Rachel was taken back by the anger in his voice and the way that he called her Berry, but before she could say anything, Puck was already walking away.

"Noah wait! I'm sorry! I wasn't sending them back to her!"

"But you didn't tell her to stop. You can't have both of us. I'm out. I wanted to be with you. I told you that and I thought I showed you that. I'm done."

"Noah please! I want you! I'll break it off with Santana." Rachel didn't know where these words were coming from. Of course she meant them, but she has never been that open to guys.

"Do you mean that?" Puck was looking hopeful, but she can tell that he was nervous.

"Yes. Do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes. I told you. I want to be better than your ex. I want to try. I want to show you that I can be a good boyfriend, but I refuse to share you."

"I'll tell her tomorrow. I promise." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed Puck gently on the lips. "I think we missed the rest of the movie, so let's get out of here." Puck nodded her head and grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed her knuckles before leading her to his truck.

**Review review review :) **


End file.
